


Agliophobia

by Knight_of_Tartarus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Female Merlin (Merlin), Gender or Sex Swap, Good Mordred (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Kid Mordred (Merlin), M/M, Minor Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Minor Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Pansexual Character, Pansexual Merlin, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Redeemed Morgana (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Tartarus/pseuds/Knight_of_Tartarus
Summary: Agliophobia ~ the fear of being hurt.Years have passed since Merlin and Arthur first met and the two were closer than ever. Merlin had finally revealed his secret, well the biggest one. It made their relationship weird but at least they were always at each other's side... Until Merlin had to give that up.Being the most powerful warlock to ever walk the Earth had it's perks but... it also has it's downfalls. You can preform any spell, but do you want to? If you don't who will? So if Merlin could find a way to save Morgana that no one else could do, but it comes at a price he would feel guilty for not doing it. Because if he doesn't do it then who else could bring her back to the light? However, if in doing so he becomes the bad guy, will it be worth it? Will Morgana see the error in her ways and take the second chance or will Merlin do it all for nothing?This story is also on WattPad! Oh and it's not as good, trust me. When I was putting it in this website I changed a few things and I think I made it better. Please dont copy.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

_Do you ever watch someone as they talk, you see but you don’t actually listen. You let their words blur and you watch the emotions flash across their faces. Merlin was a pro at it, he did it almost every time he was at a feast. Usually it’s just a good thing to know what Arthur is actually feeling so he can help anyway he could. However the raven haired warlock had found another use for it, Morgana._

Merlin looked at Morgana’s face as it filled with hatred. She screamed at him while he dangled by his hands, that were chained. “You don’t know how it feels! To have to hide who you are from the people you love, because they would never accept you!”

Clenching his fist he tried not to say anything as she goes on and on. “You have nothing to fear!” She yells, “I had to keep that part of me hidden for _months_! Or Uthur would’ve killed me! You DON’T have magic you don’t know how it feels!” The chains broke away from his hands as he stands tall. “MONTHS! You may be right that I don’t know how your life went. However never ever say that I don’t know how you feel! I was born with magic I could move things with my mind before I could crawl! Then just one day you got magic? It is you Morgana who don’t understand!”

She stands there with her mouth wide open as surprise takes over all her features. “You told me that you had magic, I was happy! Someone was like me! Do you know how hard it is to just see magic something that you hold dear tear another apart!” Merlin yelled getting in her face.

Suddenly his eyes shine with an idea, “how about a challenge?” Merlin asks, his rage gone and a smile that Morgana used to love was on his face. However then she remembered how he tried to kill her with poison, how he took Arthur’s side. “What if I say no?” She asks him and his smile turns mischievous. “Then I’ll feel bad.” 

She sends a spell towards him trying to knock him back but he stays still. Morgana goes at him with her knife but he simple side steps and hits her arm. Suddenly he feels pain erupt from his stomach and stubbles back in surprise. Looking down he notices a different knife embedded into him. He looks up at Morgana and she smiles holding multiple throwing knives taunting him. “ _Intra momentum_.” He starts but she threw a knife at him once again hitting her target.

Merlin hits the ground and tries to calm down. He starts to chant but Morgana just throws another knife at his trembling figure. Soon he had four knives in his torso and it was getting harder and harder to focus. “ _Intra momentum temporis reversi estis et videtis mea in oculis tuis sicut me videtis per ey animo aspiciat in nova lux tua electiones, illuminatio mea._ ” Everything starts to shift around them and Morgana throws another knife but it was too late the powerful spell was cast. 

* * *

o--]====>

* * *

Suddenly the world around them shift and Morgan wakes up in a bed. He hears the man he always thought of as a father, shout at him. “Morgan you're going to be late!” Rushing out of his room he grabs a slice of bread slowing to a stop. “Thanks Gaius!” 

Merlin wakes up in a very comfortable bed making him smile. It worked, the spell was cast and he was now in the lady Morgana’s place. Stretching he smiles as Gwen walks in. “Good morning My Lady, you are up early.” Merlin froze at her sentence, My Lady? He hopped off the bed and went over to the mirror.

Sure enough in the mirror was Merlin but very feminine. He- she smiled at himself no herself and saw her smile, not a girls but his. Gwen came up behind him, “are you okay Lin?” She turns and nods her head, “amazing Gwen.” She chuckles and starts to help him with his dress.

* * *

o--]====> _2 Days Earlier_

* * *

“Rise and Shine Arthur!” Merlin yells opening the curtains making the king groan and roll over. Shaking his head the young Warlock grabs his Masters’ feet and pulls him off the bed. “ _Mer_ lin!” Arthur yells and Merlin tries to run for it but his feet are pulled out from under him.

“Yes?” He asks from on top of Arthur. Arthur rolls his eyes and pushes his manservant off of him with a slight blush. The two get up off the floor and Merlin grabs Arthur some clothes. “After you change, breakfast is on the table and we will meet up with the knights then we’ll be heading out.” Arthur rolls his eyes roughly grabbing his clothes trying to avoid any touch from his servant.

Merlin goes to help his king put on his shirt but Arthur slaps his hands away. He sighs wondering why Arthur was acting so weird lately. He started acting like this about two months ago and Merlin thought the king knew he had magic. So Merlin confronted him telling him that he only used his magic to save him. Arthur went hysterical, and Merlin had realized he didn’t know. It took a few dreadfully long days for the king to approach him telling him it was okay.

“Merlin why can’t you just use your magic and bring us straight to Morgana?” Merlin chuckles and sits on the bed. “Because you are the only one other than Gaius who knows about it.” Arthur comes out and pouts, “so I’m the king! I say your fine to do magic so who else matters.”

“If you truly want me to use magic I will be fine with it. You are the one who told me never to use it unless completely necessary.” Arthur’s face reddens and he sits down to eat. “Well yes… but um…” Merlin looks down thinking that his friend was still uncomfortable around his magic. “It’s okay sire.” With that Merlin exits the chambers going to Gaius to grab some medicine just in case.

Merlin sees Gwen in the hallway he wiped away the tears that start to form. She stopped him and makes him look at her, “Merlin are you okay?” He tries to smile only to start tearing up once again. “It’s Arthur isn’t it?” Merlin sighs and nods, “I’m just scared he won’t ever accept…” Gwen smiles, “You two will be fine. Did you tell Arthur that you, that you like him?” Merlin blushes and shakes his head quickly, “what do you mean!” Gwen giggles, “it’s so obvious. It’s like you two are the only ones who don’t realize!”

* * *

o--]====>

* * *

Arthur lets out a breath once the door closes, he felt bad but he couldn’t look at Merlin when he did magic. But before you yell at him for not accepting Merlin, that wasn’t it. When Merlin did any magic his eyes lit up gold and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Each time he did it a little more chipped at Arthur's sanity. It made his chest flutter and stomach twist, it makes his resolve fade and he wants to kiss _his_ warlock.

They met up with the Knights and started out in search for Morgana. The ride wasn’t quiet for Gwaine never shut his mouth once they started out. At first it was fine but soon everyone grew tired of his tavern stories. Merlin laughed along, seemingly the only one who continued to listen. Slowly they stopped and set up for the night knowing that they wouldn’t get any farther for the day. For once it grew dark it would be too dark to see any tracks.

Merlin laid out everyone’s sacks and started on supper, making stew from almost nothing making the Knights very impressed. They all sat down to eat and once finished Merlin grabbed the dishes to go wash them in the stream not too far away. The further he went the darker everything became making him shiver. He squatted down and became lost in thought. 

He wondered what would’ve happened if he had told Morgana of his magic. Would things have been different? He always liked the Pendragon siblings- he liked Morgana… Oh who was he kidding both of them were the most gorgeous people to ever walked the Earth. They were kind and compassionate, both way out of his league. Arthur said that to his face, they were way better than stupid, clumsy, lousy, old Merlin. Merlin blushed when he remembered what Gwen had said, “ _it’s like you two are the only ones who don’t realize!_ ” 

I twig snapped making Merlin turn to look, he looked around for it but found nothing. Turning back to the dishes he stops when Morgana looks at him. His arms shake and he drops the dishes, she looked happy… that wasn’t a good sign. The manservant glanced back at the camp making the strong woman in front of him laugh.

“You won’t make it Merlin, I have won.” He shook his head and stood up. He went on to say something but the high priestess spoke a few words and his voice came out below a whisper. “Why?” He asked knowing that he wouldn’t be able to warn Arthur. “Why Merlin can you speak up I can barely hear you.” He wanted to scream and with a small smile he whispered a spell turning his head so she couldn’t see his eyes light up.

“ARTH-“ He was slammed back making his eyes dance with the cloak of darkness. However once he heard Arthur yell his name he realized his mistake. Morgana hauls him up on his feet smiling with evil glint in her eye. “Did you not want to die alone?” I smirked and stuck out my tongue making her confused.

“ _MERLIN!_ ” Arthur yelled, coming out from the bushes with the Knights of the Roundtable following close behind. Morgana looks at Merlin and with a smirk he feels a sharp object piercing his side. “MERLIN!” Arthur yelled in fear when the younger man stumbled into Morgana’s arms. She looks at Arthur and kisses Merlin’s temple before disappearing in a flash of grey smoke.

The king fell onto his knees where the two sorcerers had disappeared from. He touched the ground feeling a liquid, and when he looked at his hand he noticed the blood. Gwaine puts his hand on Arthur’s shoulder looking around before he notices the dishes floating away in the stream.

* * *

o--]====>

* * *

When they appeared in Morgana’s hut she quickly chains his hands starting on his side. She bandaged the wound making Merlin shiver at how nice she was being. The Priestess frowns at the wound before saying a quick spell. “You’re always in the way…” she whispers and the warlock notices tears forming in her eyes.

“Why did you do it Merlin? Why poison me?” Her voice was filled with so much hurt and sorrow that he had to look away. 

“You were trying to kill King Uthur.” His voice is monotone and she looks at his face. 

“I’m trying to bring back the Old Religion! He killed hundreds of people who did nothing wrong!” 

Merlin looks at her, “you, you are well on your way to matching his number.” Merlin felt bad but Arthur was his _best friend_ and she tried to kill him too many times.

“Don’t you dare!” She yelled and shoved Merlin to the ground making dust fly up around the two. “You have NO clue how hard it was to watch him kill so many people! So many sorcerers! My KIN!” Merlin stayed silent not trusting his voice to stay steady. 

* * *

o--]====>

* * *

Back with the knights, Arthur got up from his knees, stumbling slightly making all of the Knight take a step closer to him. “We need to find him.” His voice was small but still determined. 

“Of course we do,” Sir Leon says with a smile. 

“He would do the same for any of us.” Sir Elyan said looking at the blood. 

“He has done the same for us,” Mordred said quietly. 

“Merlin will be found soon, no need for your panties to twist princess.” Sir Gwaine chuckled as he grabbed the dishes with a smirk.

“We will follow you anywhere.” Sir Percival spoke silently glaring at Gwaine. They lead Arthur back to the camp without another word until they all sat down. “What’s the plan?”

Arthur looked up with tears in his eyes, “I can’t lose him.” 

They all nodded but Gwaine smirked, “because you guys fondue?” The King’s head snapped up towards the knight who chuckled a little nervous. Well nervous until he saw the reddening face. 

“Shut up!” Arthur yelled but soon the world melted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells ~  
> Intra momentum temporis reversi estis et videtis mea in oculis tuis sicut me videtis per ey animo aspiciat in nova lux tua electiones, illuminatio mea.  
> (Turn back time to the moment you changed inside. Let you see through my eyes as I through yours let you mind look at your choices in a new light, my light.)
> 
> Hi!!!! This is the first chapter and I`m really hally to get it out! I've reread it and hope it's all god but who knows. Anyway thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur awoke hidden under many blankets, groaning when his servant opened the curtains. “Let’s go Arthur!” He looked at Morgan with hate and rolled to the edge of the bed. He stretched and went to the food at the table. Once he had eaten Morgan helped him into his shirt and they left the room.

“You get to help at training today.” The younger man cheered and Arthur rolled his eyes. “You’re our target,” Morgan moaned and looked at the prince with hate. He helped him get into armor and they entered the field. All the knights waved at Morgan and he smiled back at them.

Lin and Gwen walked down the hallways towards the field, Lin wanting something to have stayed the same. “My Lady I should go do your laundry.” The warlock smiled and rolled her eyes, “don’t be serious! Take a break come and watch the boys fight, we can laugh at them together.” She grabbed her hand and ran the rest of the way. 

When we got to the field her brain muddled at the sight of the blades. The warlock could feel them in her body ripping it apart letting all of the blood flow free. Almost like Arthur noticed her distress, he looked over to see them. Lin was shaking, her skin as pale as the moon. Looking around he tried to find the cause of it but it was as if Lin was staring at nothing but at the same time everything.

Both Arthur and Morgan ran over when she screamed, she held her head and screamed. When they got closer Morgan noticed that Lin’s eyes were focused on their blades. He tossed his and sat down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “My Lady?” He started but Arthur dropped his sword and pulled her into a hug. 

“Lin, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Lin didn’t answer instead she continued to shake and stare at the swords.

“Get Gaius!” He told Gwen and she ran off towards his chambers. Lin pushed out of Arthur’s arms and looked at Morgan before standing up. 

She could hear it, “Merlin… Merlin.” The dragon's voice echoed in her skull and she tried to walk but her legs gave out and she fell.

“Take it easy Lin!” Arthur quickly said going over to her. However Lin ignored them and tried to get up but her legs were shaking terribly fast. Pain radiates from her stomach and she looked down to see blood slowing turning her beautiful blue dress red. She clutched her stomach and Arthur helps her to her feet. “Oh my God Lin!” He shouts and simple picks her up bridal style carrying her towards Gaius’ chambers.

Morgan goes in front of the making people get out of the way and opening doors. Just as they get there Gaius was leaving, probably to go to them. His eyes widen and he points at the open bed, “what happened?” They looked at Gwen hoping she might know, but she looked so surprised. 

Arthur speaks up, “I don’t know at first she just looked scared but then she started to bleed.” 

Gaius set to work, “everyone out I need to focus. Gwen fetch me some water will you.” 

The maid nodded and rushed out Arthur following close behind. “Gaius is there anything  _ I _ could help with?” 

The elder shook his head, “I need to figure out what’s wrong… go to Uther. If this was a murder attempt they could be after him as well.”

Once alone with Lin he cuts open the dress to see the wound. “Gaius..” Lin moaned weakly. 

The man grabbed herbs and dressed the wound, “you need rest My Lady.” Lin smirked and looked at her father figure.

“I need help, I know I can trust you.” She whispered trying to sit up but Gaius just shoved her gentle back down. 

“With what?” He asked his eyebrow raised like normal. 

“The spell…” Gaius froze, probably uneasy talking with Uther’s ward about magic. “The one where you switch places and show someone a different reality. I tried it… I’m not Lin. I’m Merlin, Emrys.”

Suddenly a light flashed and Gaius sat up straighter. “Merlin!” He shouted in glee and hugged his son. Lin chuckled and hugged back, “I couldn’t remember all of the things about the spell… I was hurt just before casting the spell, does that mean I’ll have multiple wounds just appearing?”

The elder wandered over to his shelf and grabbed the magic book. “Let’s see…” coming over to sit next to the girl he flipped through the book. “Ah hear it is, if you are injured before the spell you will keep the injuries. However while your saying the spell and your hurt it won’t count. Just remember to say  _ Nolite illusio, _ when you are done with your idea well your spell.” 

Suddenly Lin hears running coming towards them and with her magic throws the book up and out of sight. Uthur slams the door open and rushes towards Lin hugging her. Lin froze and shyly hugged back sending Gaius a silent help signal making him smile.

“Lin are you alright, I heard what happened!” He pulled away and she gave him a small smile, “of course…  _ my king _ ?” She practically asked, not knowing what to say to him. “What happened Gaius?” He boomed and Lin flinched away making Gaius look at her in concern.

“I- I saw something but it was nothing… it was my um, fear. My bracelet cut into my stomach. I’m sorry for worrying you,  _ my lord _ …” Uther turned to look at her before looking at Gaius, “this must be the work of sorcery.” She freezes up just as Gwen comes in with water. When she sees Uther she slows but Lin waves her over.

She grabs a rag and wipes the warlock’s stomach making her feel better. “I thought I saw a man my lord, but it was just my imagination. For my night terrors came last night and my brain played a trick on me.” She gripped Gwen’s hand at a sudden burst of pain. She holds it and gives Lin a small smile, “you should rest my lady.”

Lin clasps her hand in comfort, wishing that Arthur was there only to shake her head and try to sleep. “My king I will alert you if anything happens.” The physician says, making Uthur turn and give Lin one last look before he leaves. The pain that courses through her makes her heart rate spike in fear.

As soon as the king left the warlock let out a small sob, “I’m scared.” The warlock who used to stand strong slowly fell into despair. 

“Gaius?” Gwen asks quietly but he only comes closer. 

“Merlin,” the elder whispers before he stopped and looked at Gwen, who stilled.

Suddenly there was a light and Gwen stood up and looked at Lin weirdly. “Merlin? Gaius what’s going on… why are my memories all weird?” Lin curled into a ball but then she let out a loud scream of pain, or maybe fear. “Oh Merlin are you alright?” She bends down wetting his forehead with a rag. 

“Yep.” 

She rolls her eyes and Gwen giggles sadly, “what happened?”

Lin and Gaius lock eyes wondering what to do but (thankfully) they were interrupted. Morgan opens the door and Arthur is behind him. “We heard a scream, is everything alright?” Arthur asked his sword in hand, and of course Lin turned to her knight. When her eyes caught sight of the sword her breathing became quick.

Gwen noticed and followed Lin’s gaze to the sword. Then she looked at the wound, “Lin, look at me! Hey shh it will be fine, no one in here will hurt you. M- Lin, calm down. Deep breaths, in out, in out.” The warlock looked at her friend with a small smile but stopped when the two men tried to get closer.

“Arthur! No weapons in my chambers!” Arthur raised a brow at Gaius but slowly unstrapped the belt tossing it out of the room. It made Lin relax a little bit but she still looked hopelessly scared. “She needs rest, now I’ll tell you the same thing as Uthur. I will alert you if there is any change.” Arthur was about to argue but Morgan pulled him out of the room.

When the door closes Gaius takes a deep breath, “I believe we may have a problem…” The two girls look over at Gaius wondering what could be the issue. “Gwen… Merlin, do you want to?” 

Lin shivered and turned to Gwen letting out a whimper. “I- I- I can’t. I’m scared… what if it hurts?”

“What is it?” Gwen asks and looks at her friends. 

“I’m a-“ Lin let out another whimper. 

“It is what I feared…” Gaius says sitting next to Lin. 

“What is it Gaius?” Gwen asked.

“I’m… a warlock.” Lin whispers and Gwen quickly stands up. Her hands fly to her mouth, her eyes are wide in surprise. 

Slowly her hands fall to her sides showing a smile, “you’re the one who saved us so many times.” Lin nodded and Gwen sat down next to her once again, “thank you.” The warlock cried in relief and hugged Gwen lightly.

“I do believe you said we have a problem?” Gwen turned to Gaius still hugging the shaking sorcerer. 

The old man nodded and looked at Lin, “yes I should catch you up to speed. Merlin is the greatest sorcerer to have ever walked the Earth. So I’ve taught him many spells, and so has the Great Dragon. The Dragon’s name is Kilgharrah… and he knows that Merlin is a special person. So he told Merlin about a spell where the caster switches places with another and shows them what they went through. It makes it so that they could change and be a better person or to show that they aren’t alone.”

“Merlin used the spell on Morgana… to see if she will change her life. However things could go very wrong, say if Morgana figured out this isn’t real. She will be more powerful than she was before at this time. Meaning she could kill us all. But Merlin will go through everything Morgana went through which includes turning evil. Although since he remembers everything it won’t work.” Lin shakes her head, “I can pretend… this is my last chance of saving her. I can’t mess it up… we all miss her.”

“Is that the problem Gaius?” Gwen asked hopefully. 

But the physician just shakes his head, “if only…” he looks at the warlock, “I do believe in the other reality who were about to die right before you did the spell?” 

Lin nods, “she kidnapped me. When she stabbed me twice before I started the spell… but eventually I had multiple knives in me. I finished the spell just in time,” the sorcerer shook at the memory making Gwen hold her closer.

“The spell has never been used before… but I believe that since you died. You’re scared… your brain will try everything to keep you safe. Including putting you into a state of shock where you can’t move. It is called Agliophobia, meaning, the fear of being hurt,” Gaius finished.

Lin froze, “how can I protect Arthur?” 

Gaius shook his head, “that is no longer your destiny my child.” 

Gwen held Lin’s hand in comfort but soon pulled away. “I’ll let you sleep… it’s very late.”

Gwen helped Lin into his old room and left soon after. Lin snuggled into the well known bed when she heard the door open in the main room. “Gaius how is she?” Morgan’s words flowed through the door and Lin sniffled. 

“She will be okay in the morning, however I gave her your room for the night, you can sleep on the medical cot if you would like.” Closing her eyes Lin drifted off into a restless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells ~   
> Nolite illusio   
> (Stop the illusion)


	3. Chapter 3

_ Another knife embedded into his stomach cutting his words off. He tried to finish the spell but his energy was weak as he collapsed to the ground. Morgana’s laughter rang out in joy as she finally one against the great Emrys. “I guess I’m your doom.” Her words whispered and when Merlin looked up he saw Arthur there instead. _

_ The King laughed at his pathetic excuse for a servant, “how could I have ever thought you were worth my time.” The words felt like Excalibur ran him through only to realize it had. “Good thing Morgan will be my new protector.” _

_ Merlin stared into the eyes of his King, his Knight in shining armor. His head soon started to hurt and he saw a knife in the King’s back and there he was standing over him. The warlock’s voice rang out, “don’t worry my lord I only want to kill you.” Merlin couldn’t believe the words flowing from his own mouth. No! He wanted to shout, he wanted to rush to Arthur’s side and heal him, save him. However, all he could hear was his own laughter as Morgan struggled to save his destiny. “I will end you Lin!” Morgan shouted. _

Lin woke up with a start and began to cry, every part of her felt untrustworthy. So focus on her disgusting form she didn’t hear Morgan slip inside the room. “It’s okay.” She heard as she was pulled into his lap, at first she tensed but soon she was holding him close.

A hand ran through her hair as she slowly stopped sobbing. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked Uthur’s ward, nervous about the situation. 

“N- no,” Lin choked out and held Morgan close enjoying the warmth of his body. “I’m s- sorry…” 

Morgan chuckled and held the lady, “no need for that.”

Once she calmed down she blushed at how close she was to the manservant. “You should probably go… Arthur will be upset if you’re late.” 

The boy chuckled at her, “Yeah… but he’ll get over it.” 

Lin giggled, “after he throws a few things at you.” The two slowly parted and instantly missed the other’s warmth. Morgan looks down at her and his face burns bright red before quickly leaving the room.

Lin stumbled down the steps seeing Gaius making some sort of concoction. “I think I should go to my chambers for know Gaius… I’ll talk to you later.” 

Gaius stopped her, “you shouldn’t be over doing anything. If I remember you are to get your magic soon.”

Lin nodded and left the room with a small smile on her face. She thinks she hears Gaius say something before she left but didn’t want to look stupid going back to ask him what he said. Lin walked the hallways, her arms limp at her sides, smiling at the servants who passed her. They all blush and turn awa, making Lin confused but she just continued on her way.

“Lady Lin!” She heard a yell and turned to see Leon running up to her, “I heard you were hurt.” 

She nodded, “yes, but I will be fine Sir Leon. Would you mind telling Arthur that I’m fine. He was worried and I do believe you guys are going hunting soon.” 

Leon bows, “of course but My Lady, I do believe you shouldn’t be walking around like that.”

She cocks her head, and he quickly puts his cape over her shoulders pulling it around her front blushing. Lin tries to curtsy but stumbles over the cape and Leon catches her. She laughs at herself, “sorry Leon.” Lin spots Gwen and waves her over, “Bye now.” She leaves the knight with her cheeks bright red, when Gwen notices she giggles and leads her towards her chamber. 

When the two girls get to her chambers Lin shouts in embarrassment, “This is embarrassing! When people find out the truth I’m screwed! Arthur’s never gonna let me live this down!” The warlock flops down on her bed groaning. Gwen starts to tidy up the room but Lin stops her. “I don’t want you to have to clean up after me. We are both servants.”

“Not at the moment we aren’t.” She continues to clean up but stops when she notices the state of Lin’s dress which Lin hadn’t paid attention to. “We should get you changed Lin.” The warlock pulls the cape tighter around her, “Why?” Gwen smiles and point down, the sorcerer looks down to see her stomach exposed with bandages being the only thing covering her.

Lin’s entire face turns as bright of a red as the cape around her. “Oh my god! Why didn’t Gaius say…” then she face palms, “he totally tried to warn me but I ignored it.” Gwen giggles and helps me into a different dress. I look down to see the dress that I had brought to Freya, the one everyone thought I was going to wear. I turned to glare at her but stopped when I saw her laughing. 

The two girls stop when a knock is heard by the door. Lin goes to get up to get it but Gwen stops her getting it instead.“Come on in Arthur, oh but leave the sword out of the room.” Arthur walks in handing Gwen his sword and soon she is gone leaving Lin and Arthur alone. 

The Prince walked in and smiled when he saw Lin laying face down on the bed. “Gwen who’s at the door?” Her muffled voice made Arthur laugh, which in turn made Lin shoot up. “Shut up!” Lin shouts throwing her pillow at Arthur only for him to miss making the prince laugh harder. 

Arthur calmed down and sat down next to the warlock, “Is it weird that for some reason I think that you should go hunting with me. I know that you’ve never liked it but I can’t help but feel like you should be by my side all the time. Like it’s what we’ve always done… but it’s never even happened.” Lin tensed and Arthur’s face went red, “sorry I don’t know what that was about… I hope that you’re feeling better.” Then the prince left without looking back.

Suddenly all the candles around the room lit and burned with intensity. Lin froze, fire killed many… she let out a scream. The windows shattered from the scream that ripped out of her throat. Magic, it was something she used to feel comforted by was trying to harm her. Gwen ran into the room, Arthur and Morgan who must’ve been still close by ran in soon after. However when the boys got in the room Lin was in Gwen’s arms slowly calming down and the candles were just burning like normal.

Morgan looked at her then the windows, “sire all of them.” Arthur nodded, “I’ll go grab Father.” He looked at Lin once more before he ran out of the room. Lin watched him go shaking slightly. Gwen rubbed her back and looked at Morgan, “go grab Gaius will you?” The boy nodded and ran out towards his chambers.

“Lin are you alright? What happened?” Lin looked into her eyes, 

“I think I finally have magic in this reality… and it’s trying to kill me.” 

Gwen’s eyes widened and realized Morgana went through this and she didn’t realize. “The lightning strike?” Gwen asked and Lin nodded, 

“It was her.”

“So you’re really going to turn evil?” Lin was about to answer but soon the door slammed open. 

“Lin! Are you alright?” Uther was at her side pulling her into a hug, the quick movement causing her stab wound to get stretched. Biting back a scream of fear she gasped and Uther pulled back to look at her. “Sorry my dear.” 

Lin smiled and waved his concern away, “don’t worry I’ll be fine. It was just the injury from yesterday.”

Suddenly Gaius came into the room with Morgan close behind him. “I’ll check her over my King.” Uther looked pleased and went over to the windows. She ignored them and focused on Morgan who looked at her with worry. However his attention is pulled towards Uther making Lin look over as well. “This has to be the work of sorcery.” Lin couldn’t help but look at Gaius for some sort of help, she went to grab Gwen’s hand but realized she was standing over by Arthur. The warlock hoped that she could be a good enough actor to pull this all off.

Morgan followed Gaius back to their chambers and once the door shut he began to ask his questions. “Gaius do you think someone is out to get Lin?” The elder found it wrong to answer and tell someone that Merlin had magic… but for the sake of the plot he answered. “I believe it to be the Lady Lin herself. The way she acted I believe she knows it as well.” 

Morgan turned and looked Gaius in the eyes, “we have to tell her! We can’t let her think she is alone! I can help her!” The man shook his head, “you can never say anything! She is Uther’s ward! It would be suicide to anyone trying to help her!” The manservant frowned, “I know what she is going through! I can help!” Gaius shook his head, “Stay out of it Mer- Morgan!” Then the physician left the young boy alone.

Lin walked in the room slowing down when she spotted Morgan. Sighing internally, she faked a scared face, “Morgan! Have you seen Gaius? I must speak with him!”

“He’s gone to speak with the King… What’s wrong? You can trust me, you know you can.” Morgan said walking closer to the ward. “I’m scared,” Lin whispered, “I don’t understand anything anymore! I need to know what’s going on with me!” Lin whisper yelled, clutching her stomach, knowing that she would cause him pain.

“Lin, Gaius will be back soon. He’ll help you.” 

Lin could tell he wanted to tell her so she snaps, “He won’t! I don’t  _ want _ anymore remedies! They won’t do anything!” Lin lowered her voice, “it’s magic.” 

Morgan faked a surprise face, “What!” 

The warlock looked at her friend, “I’m your friend, I wouldn’t make this up!”

“Of course.” 

Lin’s face lit up, “then you believe me?” Neither said anything both waiting for the right moment. After a few seconds Lin whispered, “you think it’s magic to?” Morgan’s face was filled with pain knowing that he shouldn’t say anything.

“Please Morgan! I just need to hear someone say it, so I don’t have to keep feeling like I’m imagining it.” 

Tears filled both of their eyes and Morgan finally spoke, “I wish there was something I could say.” 

Lin’s face was full of hurt as she slowly backed away from the boy. “Lin!” He yelled but she turned and stormed towards the door. “Lin! Wait!” However the Lady left the room without another word. Lin couldn’t help but feel pain coursing through her veins, even if she was just playing a part she couldn’t help but wish it was different.

Morgan ran to the Great Dragon in hope for some help. If he couldn’t help her maybe the druids could. “Do you know where I could find the druids?” He yelled to the dragon but he could tell the dragon didn’t really want to help him. 

“Why?” 

Morgan bit the bullet, “I need their help… Someone I know needs their help!” 

The Great Dragon chuckled, “You speak of the witch the Lady Lin. I believe that it is better if she never learns who she truly is.” 

Morgan’s eyes flare with anger, “Why not!” The dragon annoyed at the sorcerer continues, “the witch-” Morgan cuts him off. “Stop calling her a witch! She’s my friend!” However the dragon just continues, “the witch is not to be trusted.”

On her way to her room Lin nocks into Arthur tripping over his foot. The prince catches her with a small laugh, “wow falling for me already?” 

Lin blushes deep because of his words and steps away from him. “In your dreams you prat!” 

Arthur raises an eyebrow, “prat?” Lin insently tears up, she wanted her prat… she missed Arthur.

“That was so bad Arthur… I thought you could do better.” She turned and walked off hoping to be alone. The hurt that her body was feeling made her want to scream, she wanted his arms around her… but Gaius told her that Arthur would remember all of this. 

“Hey Lin are you alright?” His hand was on her shoulder making her stop walking. “You seem off…” He turned the warlock so they were face to face. When they lock eyes she couldn’t help but feel the rest of the world fall away. It was just the two of them together.

Arthur couldn’t help but look down at her lips and the way she pulled the bottom lip into her mouth to keep it from shaking. His hand found itself in her hair while the other landed on her hip. For some reason he couldn’t help but feel like he was with the other side of his soul. It was like Lin was always with him and was the most loyal friend he has ever had.

Arthur felt Lin’s hands settle on shoulders bringing them closer together. Arthur made himself look away from her lips to her eyes which were misty like a beautiful ocean hitting the beach. They looked up at him and he could see the love in them. “SIRE!” Gaius shouted and the two pulled apart almost instantly missing the others warmth.

Gaius panicked and racked his brain for an excuse for stopping the two. “Have you seen Morgan? He was supposed to be back an hour ago!” Arthur shook his head, not thinking clearly all he could think of was how he really wanted to hold Merl- Lin… who’s Merlin?

“Oh my dear why are you up and walking around at this time of night.” Lin looked at Gaius trying to remember what it was she was going to do. 

“I was looking for you Gaius… I’ll see you around, sire.” She sped off towards the older man and they walked off leaving a confused Arthur behind.

Once in Lin’s chamber Gaius whacked the back of Lin’s head. “Do you not remember the first rule of the spell!” 

Lin’s face went red, “Sorry Gaius I didn’t mean to… but it’s Arthur even if he really did kiss me nothing would change. He isn’t the man of my dreams… my soulmate. The spell would’ve continued on… oh my god how will I be able to face him once he finds out it’s all an illusion! I’ll be hanged!” 

The physician only sighed at his wards worries, “I would avoid kissing anyone just to make sure. You can’t mess this up Lin, this could save the Lady Morgana.”

The next morning Lin ran out of her room and snuck past the knights who walked the hallways. She took a short break in the kitchen and grabbed food. She slowed down in the square and started towards Gwen’s house. It was too early for Arthur or Uther to be awake, for the sun had just come up. She didn’t bother knocking instead opened the door and shut it behind her.

Taking a deep breath she smiled at the sound of Gwen sleeping. She quickly prepared a meal and set it up on the table. Soon she hears Gwen get up and yawn. A yelp escapes the young maid’s lips when she notices the warlock. “Lin! What are you doing here!?!” 

The Lady blushes and looks down, “I brought you breakfast…” 

Once Gwen was dressed she sat down at the table pausing when she noticed only one plate. “Lin aren’t you going to eat?” 

Lin’s face reddened and shook her head quickly. “I need your help actually…” 

Gwen’s eyebrow raised and suddenly her face brightens, “You want me to help you with  _ Arthur _ ?” 

“More or less… the spell will break if I kiss my um, soulmate. However since I don’t know who that is… so Gaius told me not to kiss anyone.” Lin’s face was beat red as she twiddled with her sleeves. 

Gwen took a deep breath, “and you said that you sort of need help with Arthur so…” 

The warlock chuckled softly, “Well last night… Arthur almost kissed me.”

The maid squealed and leapt up and hugged her master. “That is so sweet!” Lin smiled and hugged Gwen back relishing in her motherly warmth. 

“However if he was my soulmate it would break the spell and Morgana would feel cheated. She would-“ the warning bells sounded cutting Lin off. “We need to head to the citadel!” Both of us ran fast hoping to figure out the problem.

Remembering how Morgana entered the throne room Lin threw open the door and Gwen trailed in after her. She could hear Uther’s worried and frantic tone once the doors were open. “What’s-“ once again Lin was cut off when she felt arms incase her in a hug. 

“Lin! You’re alright! Your room was empty this morning. I feared that the sorcerers finally took the last measure and kidnapped you.” Uther pulled away and Lin let out a breath.

“Sorry my lord… I needed fresh air. For I didn’t feel comfortable in my chambers. I had Gwen accompany me on a stroll through the train fields.” Gwen couldn’t believe how easily Lin could lie to the king but she understood that it was her life before. 

“Next time alert the guards!” The king shouted.

Lin let out a small whimper, “sorry my lord.”

Everyone froze at the frightened tone that was heard in the strong, brave Lady Lin. Uther put a hand on her shoulder not missing the small flinch. “Are you sure you’re alright?” The tone in his voice was soft and it was almost unbelievable that he could sound like that. 

Lin chuckled, “I guess I’m a little jumpy… not being able to sleep has taken it out of me. I am glad to hear nothing bad happened. I promise you that I won’t do that again.”

Lin turned and fled the throne room and Gwen went to follow her but Uther stopped her. “Leave us!” He ordered and everyone went to leave but Uther grabbed Arthur as well. As soon as the door shut Uther spoke, “next time she wants to leave the castle she must bring both of you with her. I do believe that sorcerers are trying to get her.” 

Gwen curtsied slightly and smiled, “of course my king.” 

Arthur nodded, “of course father.”

Morgan saw Lin leave the room and ran up to her, “I think I can help you.” 

Lin smiled knowing what was about to happen, “quickly to my chambers.” The two run off and shut the door behind them. “You think it’s magic?” 

Morgan smiled slightly, “I don’t know anything but if it is I know of people who could help. The druids, just like Mordred.” 

Lin’s eyes widened, “but Uther-“

“Doesn’t need to know, they will help. They are a very peaceful community and I know where they are.” 

Lin ran up to Morgan and hugged him. “Thank you!”

She grabbed a cape and looked out of her window, she could easily get to the woods without anyone knowing. She knew what was going to happen and she couldn’t help but want to stay in the castle. Taking a deep breath she teleported herself to the forest and started her journey.

Arther couldn’t help but feel uneasy, something was going to happen and he didn’t know what. Gwen had told him that Lin was nervous about being in her room… maybe he could invite her to spend the night in his chambers. His face flushed when he remembered their last encounter. He couldn’t help but think about it all day. 

Was Lin happy Gaius interrupted them? Did she even like him that way? They’ve always been like brother and sister… but lately something changed in her and he couldn’t help but fall for it. Clearing his thoughts he knocked on the door. There was no sound so he knocked again. He goes to open it but then he spots Gwen with a plate with grapes and water walking over.

Arthur opens it for the maid who raised an eyebrow. “My Lady you have a visitor.” Gwen called out as they made their way in the door. The prince looked around but the room was empty. No sign of anything being here except that her wardrobe was left open. “Lin?” 

“Lin?” Arthur called again but there was nothing. 

Gwen left the plate by the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. “Her cape is gone… she is going to be the death of me!” 

Gwen groans and Arthur tilts his head, “what do you mean?” 

Gwen straightens her back, “sorry my lord. It’s just that she keeps wanting to go out. The king said that we have to stay with her!”

“MORGAN!!” Arthur yells and Gwen covers her ears. “Sorry…” the prince mutters and goes over to the door. “Me and Morgan will head out and try to find her.” 

Gwen puts her hands on her hips, “I’m coming to.” 

Arthur raises his eyebrow, “you want to?” Gwen nods and grabs her cloak from behind the door.

“What Arthur, it’s like the middle of the night!” Morgan comes in his green shirt and red jacket messily thrown on. 

“We need to go find Lin, and now that you're here let’s go.” Arthur starts to walk with Gwen but Morgan doesn’t move. 

The two notice and turn to look at the young boy. “She’s probably fine… no need to worry.” 

Arthur rolls his eyes, “come on Morgan.” The boy follows loosely behind and tries to sneak away.


	4. Chapter 4

Lin trips over the long dress and falls down on her face groaning slightly. “Stupid dresses! I miss my pants!” She shakily gets up and looks around at the tall dark trees. Russling is heard around her and she freezes, what if they're here to hurt her. Scorpions come out at every possible spot and slowly start to surround her.

  


She remembers the pain from when she was hurt before and lets out an ear piercing scream. All of the scorpions fly back and scamper away. All of a sudden a man is kneeling down in front of her and offers her a hand. Lin slowly takes it and he helps her up. “Come with me Emrys, you will be safe now.”

  


When they get to the camp she spots Mordred and smiles at the boy. “Emrys!” People shouts and shakily bow smiling at the warlock. 

Lin smiles but shakes her head, “no for now I am the Lady Lin. I am no longer Emrys.” People smile at Lin and they let her through the crowd. 

  


“So you were the one to cast the spell? The New Light spell?” The dark skinned man asked and she nodded. 

“For it is the only way to try and save my friend. If Morgana can see in a new light, she might stop this pointless war and join me.” Lin was confident as she looked around at the druids. “So please let Morgana be your Emrys now. For I am to be evil now.”

  


Mordred comes and sits down next to Lin with a small smile, “Do you think this will help Morgan see that the war doesn’t have to cause bloodshed. I liked being a Knight of Camelot.” 

The warlock smiles down at the boy, “I hope so… you were quite good.” That makes Mordred smile and lean back comfortably.

  


“I promise never to hurt Arthur…” he says quietly surprising the lady. 

“Thank you… I promise to help you as much as I can. However in this reality I’m evil so I’ll take care of you on my end.” Lin always thought Mordred was an amazing person but having to save Arthur always made her anxious around the boy. “We’ll save him,” Lin started.

Mordred finished, “together.”

  


Arthur always thought that he was the best tracker in Camelot but he couldn’t find anything pointing towards where Lin might’ve gone. It was as if she simply disappeared from her room and to a new location. “It has to be magic!” The Prince yelled in anger, “there is nothing to track! We must talk to my Father.”

  


Both of his friends signed tired from looking for Lin almost all night. “I’m sorry Arthur, I should've stayed by her side! She asked me for something then when I came back she was gone!” 

Morgan puts a hand on Gwen’s shoulder, “it’s not your fault Gwen.” Gwen let out a sob and hugged the boy who simply hugged back.

  


The trio walked to the throne room when the sun was in the sky. Arthur knocked on the door and heard his father say, “enter.” Taking a deep breath they entered making Uther look over in confusion. “Ahh Arthur, What is it?” 

  


“Father, Lin is gone from her chambers… there is no evidence to show what happened or where she went. I believe sorcery to be in play.” Arthur spoke quite roughly like it hurt to say it. Both of the servants shifted nervously as well, for they knew of magic. Gwen knew that both Lin and Morgan had magic and of course, Morgan had magic.

  


“This is the last straw round up everyone who is connected to magic we will kill five every day she is gone.” Morgan’s eyes widened and Arthur nodded heading out of the room with Gwen following. Morgan quickly went out and ran towards the woods. All he could think was that he messed up.

  


The druids showed Lin many new spells and she couldn’t help but feel guilty. “You guys should run… if you all remember the past don’t you guys realize that we are going to get attacked?” 

The druids look at her Aglain speaks up, “we don’t remember only Mordred can remember and people who are told. Even if we did we can’t change the future because it makes people change. Mordred figured it out because he can hear your true voice in your head.”

  


“Oh… well, um.” Suddenly Morgan stumbled out into the open and people gasped. “Lin we have to go!” 

Lin looked at the people around her, she looked at Mordred. “I’m not going back, I like it here. I feel loved here.” 

Morgan’s eyes widened, “you are loved there! If we don’t go people will die!” 

Biting her thumb to ignore the fear of peoples’ pain, she looked at Morgan, “I’m sorry but I’m not leaving!”

  


Someone ran up, “Emrys led them straight to us!” Everyone looked at Morgan and Lin gave them a small sorry smile. 

“Hurry we must get moving!” Everyone went into a state of panic and Lin saw Mordred look at Morgan. The boy ran over taking her hand and they raced off into the woods with Morgan close behind them. 

They could hear Arthur’s shouting voice and Lin loosened her grip on Mordred, “Go now Mordred. I will not put you in danger.” However the young boy smiles and tightens his grip on Lin’s hand.

  


Morgan slows down, “You guys go ahead I’ll meet up with you.” 

Lin shakes her head, “it’s too dangerous!” Morgan doesn’t listen and runs off as the other two walks farther into the paths. Lin could remember how Arthur shot and killed Aglain. She rushed and the arrow hits her calve making her fall to the ground. She lets out a scream and Mordred pauses, but it was just her fear she’s had way worse. “Go Mordred… I will find you again.” The young Druid nods and rushes off with a little hesitation. 

  


Lin could hear Arthur curse as he makes his way to her side. “You never make anything easy do you,” The prince’s voice makes Lin chuckle. 

His charming voice made her fear subside and it was replaced with butterflies in her stomach. “Well you’ve never been the best hunter have you. You need someone to actually teach you to shoot.” 

Once he is at her side he raises an eyebrow, “Yeah? Who’s gonna teach me… you?”

  


She groans making their bickering stop and he bends down picking her up. “I’m going to have to pull that out, I’m so sorry M-Lin.” The slip up makes Lin freeze but she tries to cover it. “Hey, Hey, it’ll be okay I got you.” 

  


Once they are back at the camp he sets her down and pulls her dress away from the wound. Lin’s face went bright red and covered as much as possible with her dress. Arthur without warning pulled the arrow out of her leg making the ward let out a strangled cry. The prince goes to rip a piece of his shirt off but Lin quickly rips her dress. 

  


The prince's face turned bright pink and shakily took the piece of fabric from her smooth palms. “I have much more fabric than I need. No need to rip that shirt of yours.” 

Arthur smiles and wraps the wound, “Well it works. We should get you back home though, Father is quite worried.” 

Lin bit her lip to cover the frown that would’ve appeared, “of course.”

  


Arthur helps Lin onto the horse and climbs on behind her making the warlock blush bright red. The two wait on the other knights then start back. Lin takes a deep breath, “it wasn’t the Druids that kidnapped me… they helped me.” 

Arthur stills, “but I thought-“ 

  


“You thought wrong, I was trapped in some sort of box and it was the druids that helped me escape. They were letting me rest then I would’ve been on my way back.” She couldn’t help but be a little rude, they had no reason to kill the druids but in the end that’s what Uther did. Lin knew that, everyone knew that, but they also knew that the druids were a peaceful people.

  


After that the ride was quiet, Arthur just focused on the reins while Lin tried to not touch the man behind her. Lin’s eyes soon shut and leaned back against the Once and Future King. She couldn’t help it, he was the one person who would make her smile even at her worst moments. And Arthur? Well he couldn’t help but smile down at the sleeping form in his arms.

  


Once at Camelot Arthur helped the sleepy warlock off the horse and she was instantly in the King’s arms. She lazily hugged back and smiled up at his happy face. Lin didn’t like him, she knew that with her whole body but she didn’t let it show.

  


Lin spotted Gwen and limped over to her, hugging the girl who knew her and accepted her. “Gwen, help me to my chambers please?” The servant nodded and helped her up the stairs leaving the royals behind. 

When they got up there Lin laid on the bed, “I’m screwed.”

  


Gwen raised her eyebrow and sat next to her lady. “Whatever do you mean?” 

Lin groaned, “I don’t want to hurt Arthur! I can’t!” The ward curled up wincing when she felt pain flare up in her leg. 

Gwen sat next to the warlock and pulled her head to lay in the maids lap. “You can’t hurt Arthur, he will always be there for you.”

  


The two girls laid there for a while until there was a knock on the door. Gwen went over and opened it to see Gaius standing with a medical bag in his hands. “I heard the Lady was hurt? Uther sent me,” with a smile the old man came in. 

Lin looked over and smiled at her father figure, “I’ll be fine Gaius.”

  


Lin woke up with a start and screamed holding herself closely.  _ Her dream swam in her head, she saw herself standing over Arthur. The prince was out cold on the ground and a knife was in his stomach. Blood was surrounding the two of them and Morgan was off to the side frozen in disbelief. Gwen was a little bit away shaking in fear and was laying on the ground holding her ankle. _

  


Shaking her head to clear her mind she quietly got up heading out of her room to the dungeons below. Grabbing a torch she descends the stairs until she is in the vast cave system that held her old friend. She hears the chain and the dragon drops down in front of her. “My lady,” he bows his head, making Lin laugh. 

  


“Kilgarah,” she curtsies clumsily almost tipping over. “How are you?” She asks the dragon and he sighs. 

“Well being back in chains isn’t fun. However I understand your reasoning. Do not I think that I like your plan.” Lin sighs and sits down on the dirty floor, realizing she didn’t even change from when she was with the druids.

  


“Do you think that destiny is changing because of this? What if I actually hurt Arthur? Will that ruin the whole two sides of the same coin, thing we have going?” 

The dragon hums and shakes his head, “for I can feel it changing right now… however I must not say too much.” 

  


Lin groaned, “Why don’t you give any straight answers!” 

The dragon almost smirks and looks down at her small form, “I only give straight answers to straight people.” 

The wards face instantly goes red and she pouts slightly. “Technically I’m straight right now…” but the dragon only laughs at her attempts.

  


“Wait I have a question! Since I’m not Emrys does that mean I’m not a dragon lord? I have her seer power?” 

Kilgarah shakes his head, “I do not know young warlock. No one has ever used this spell during my lifetime.”

The ward gets up and pathetically dusts herself off, “I should get going… hopefully Morgan will set you free soon.” 

The dragon tips his head towards her and smiles, “till next time.”

  


The ex-manservant ran to her room trying her best to avoid everyone but she couldn’t move too fast for her hurt leg. Thankfully Gaius had given her something that would cause it to be almost nonexistent. When she entered her room she quickly changed as well as she could and waited for Gwen.

  


The maid came in soon after and had to hold in her laughs when she noticed the poor attempt at getting dressed. “Well my lady, I guess you are getting better…” Lin smiled proudly. “However I wouldn’t go anywhere until I’ve helped,” Gwen finished making the girl pout. 

“It’s not my fault dresses are hard to move and breath in… much less get into.” Lin said a small smile trying to reveal itself.

  


Weeks had gone by and Lin felt herself falling into a comfortable routine. Gwen was kidnapped but she knew that Arthur and Morgan would get her back safely. She got to see Uther fall in love with a troll and couldn’t help but laugh at the King. Since she was the King’s ward it was easier to get away with a thing like that. 

  


However some of the parts of her life that changed hurt her in every way. She no longer got to spend her days following the princely prat around and she couldn’t hang out with Gaius as much. The one person she spent time with was Uther, and she couldn’t help but hate every minute of it. He always acted so nice and to be honest that was fine… but if he ever found out that she was Merlin. Well let’s just say she would be killed on the spot.

  


The next couple of days she heard news that Uther called a witchfinder. She sat in her seat next to him and tried to keep a straight face. Lin was a much better liar now but she still remembers Gaius getting hurt because of her. When he got there she stayed out of the way waiting for him to call her into his room. Just waiting for the worst.

  


Morgan was accused and Lin could feel Arthur's disbelief in the fact. The prince watched as they carried out his best friend and took a shaky breath. No one could believe it and Lin couldn't help but feel uneasy that she was in that position. 

  


Suddenly a lot went by and Gaius took Morgan's place. It made Lin and Morgan see red. Gaius was the most loyal person you could ask for. However the king took the stupid witchfinder side. 

  


It took one more day for him to call Lin in and when she heard she smiled, she didn’t have to wait much longer. She walked in strong and smiled when she sat down, “good afternoon Aredian. I don’t believe we’ve formally met.” She shook his hand with a smile and made herself look extremely confident.

“I just have a couple of questions.” He said and she nodded for him to continue. “You take sleeping draughts to sleep correct?”

  


“Sometimes, I don’t take them every night.” 

The witchfinder nodded and scribbled on the page. “It says here that Gaius gives them to you for nightmares?” 

Once again Lin nodded, “yes after being through so much it helps me.”

  


“Have your dreams gotten better or worse since you started taking the draughts?” Aredian asked. 

“Well I don’t believe that it’s his fault. I grew up so have my dreams. The more you experience the more things haunt you.” The witch finder smirked and put down his pen. 

  


"Thank you that is all." Smiling Lin got up and she exited the room feeling that she did really well. 

Guards lead her to her room and Gwen rushes over to Lin. "Are you alright?" Lin nodded and flopped on her bed. 

  


Guards came and told both Lin and Gwen that Aredain had figured out who the witch is. Both girls frowned and rushed down unhappily to relive Gaius getting hurt. However inside Gaius was off to the side with a confused face. 

  


Lin rushed to her seat with Gwen standing behind her. "Uther you have gone blind my friend. So much magic is around us and you can't even realize it. The people you trust are even magic!" Lin straightened up with a confused face when she saw Uther glance at Arthur. But then it clicked he was worried that since Arthur was born from magic he might have magic. 

  


However the witchfinder simply pointed at Lin, whose eyes widened. "The Lady Lin is a witch!" Uther's eyes flared in disbelief when he locked eyes with his ward. Everyone's eyes widened at her name. 

  


"IMPOSSIBLE!" Uther yelled but Aredain simple shook his head. 

"She is conspiring against you my lord!" 

Arthur stood up and glared Aredain down. "How dare you!" 

Uther touched Lin's shoulder from her seat and she turned towards him. "This is ridiculous My Lord!" She spoke softly towards him. 

"Aredain you must be mistaken!" The prince shouted walking over to Lin who stayed sitting down. "She us the kindest soul out of all of us."

  


"Enough!" Uther yelled, silencing Arthur's argument. "Take her to the dungeons." Guards came up and grabbed her and she let out a small squeak. 

"Sire! This is ridiculous! She is your Ward!" Gaius shouted fear in his voice. Lin just smiled at his effort and let herself be dragged away. 

  


The guard threw her in the cell and she groaned from the pain. Before shutting it Aredain slipped in with her. "I knew it was you… you can smell the druidness off of you." 

Lin got up on her feet and looked him in the eye. "What does druid even smell like huh?" The witchfinder just smiled and left her alone. 

  


It had been a while before Uther was in front of her. "Is it true? Do you have sorcery!" His voice grew louder the more he talked and Lin only rolled her eyes. 

"Do you take me as one? Ask him for some proof my Lord. He is just making this all up! He just wants to be paid!"

  


Arthur stood off to the side as Uther looked at Aredain. "What is your proof that my ward is a- a sorcerer." Gwen and Gaius along with more people were standing behind the witchfinder. 

"Don't tell me you can't smell it. She has been conspiring with the Druids! I found this in her chambers when we looked." A necklace dangled from his hand. The triskelion symbol was clear as day. It was the mark of the Druids. 

  


Even with proof Arthur laughed, he laughed harder than ever before. "She smells like a druid! Maybe because she was just saved by one! The necklace must have been something that they gave her to make it home safely. Right Guinevere?" Suddenly everyone's eyes we're on the young serving girl. 

  


"I do believe she got it from them, she was going to bring it to you my Lord. However when you called for the witch finder she grew too scared. Scared that you would look at her in a wrong lighting." The blacksmith's daughter lied bowing her head towards the king. 

  


Aredain looked around confused, for he had secretly put it there himself. However now both the prince and Lin's servant were confirming his story. Yet they were also debunking it as well. Uther let a breath out and chuckled, "Well Aredain I do believe that you owe my Ward an apology." Arthur's eyes sparkled and just then Aredain started to cough. It looked like the man was choking and soon a frog jumped to floor. 

  


Morgan smirked happily that his spell worked. It was a last resort and they didn't even need it. But the priestess could tell that the amulet was fake just like the bracelet found in their chambers. "SORCERY!!!!!" Uther yelled and Aredain could help but try and run from it. He almost succeeded but a guard hit him and the man fell out a window. Everyone stilled but were a little content with how it all ended. 

  


Lin was released and she smiled to herself when she heard about the frog. Maybe Morgan and Lin weren’t as different as she first assumed. Gwen had instantly hugged the ward who hugged her back as well. A person clearing their throat made the two girls split apart. Lin turned and locked eyes with the King himself.

  


When he went in for a hug Lin couldn’t help but take a step back. Uther waved Gwen out of the room leaving the two alone. “Aredian was a sorcerer, he tricked me.” 

Lin bit her tongue but soon her words were voiced. “Whenever sorcery is even an option you don’t listen to reason!”

  


The king was shocked at her words for his ward was kind and always agreed with him. “I am your ward! I would never go against you! Even if I did have magic. If I even did have magic would you kill me?” Lin’s voice went smaller the more she talked.

  


The King went white and his words caught, he took a second to think then answered. “Magic is evil, no one is above the justice they deserve for such an act.” 

They stood in silence and suddenly Lin spoke, “I am sorry my Lord for being upset… I wasn’t thinking straight. It’s just I was scared that you would hurt me for something I don’t even possess.” The King hugged his ward trying to comfort her but the girl just pretended to be comfortable so they would stop.

  


The ward laid in her bed when there was a knock on the door. “Enter.” She yelled not wanting to move, she enjoyed being able to laze around. Morgan walked in uneasily and Lin sat up, “Morgan. What do I owe this pleasure?” The manservant chuckled and rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

  


“I just wanted to see how you’re doing.” 

The girl smiled and giggled, “I’ve been better.” She padded the bed and pulled her legs up so she could rest her head on her knees. “I’m sorry Uther locked you and Gaius up. He is just sometimes so blind to everything around him.” 

Morgan laughed and sat down next to the warlock. “It’s alright he let us go… he failed against us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The witchfinder episode is one of my favorites so I wanted to recreate it. One thing that bothered me was that Gaius got in trouble for Morgana's worsening dreams. I mean as you grow up your dream get more... mature. It's not Gaius' fault! I mean personally I dont like Gaius that much because of the anxiety he gave Merlin and kind of just shot down Merlin down everytime he had an idea. I mean I get that Gaius was wanting Merlin to be safe but he was basically the reason Merlin didnt help Morgana. Kilgharrah didnt help either but... honestly come on Gaius, let Merlin do want he thinks is right. Don't diss every idea the boy has!  
> Sorry for the rant...


	5. Chapter 5

Lin trips over the long dress and falls down on her face groaning slightly. “Stupid dresses! I miss my pants!” She shakily gets up and looks around at the tall dark trees. Russling is heard around her and she freezes, what if they're here to hurt her. Scorpions come out at every possible spot and slowly start to surround her.

She remembers the pain from when she was hurt before and lets out an ear piercing scream. All of the scorpions fly back and scamper away. All of a sudden a man is kneeling down in front of her and offers her a hand. Lin slowly takes it and he helps her up. “Come with me Emrys, you will be safe now.”

When they get to the camp she spots Mordred and smiles at the boy. “Emrys!” People shouts and shakily bow smiling at the warlock. 

Lin smiles but shakes her head, “no for now I am the Lady Lin. I am no longer Emrys.” People smile at Lin and they let her through the crowd. 

“So you were the one to cast the spell? The New Light spell?” The dark skinned man asked and she nodded. 

“For it is the only way to try and save my friend. If Morgana can see in a new light, she might stop this pointless war and join me.” Lin was confident as she looked around at the druids. “So please let Morgana be your Emrys now. For I am to be evil now.”

Mordred comes and sits down next to Lin with a small smile, “Do you think this will help Morgan see that the war doesn’t have to cause bloodshed. I liked being a Knight of Camelot.” 

The warlock smiles down at the boy, “I hope so… you were quite good.” That makes Mordred smile and lean back comfortably.

“I promise never to hurt Arthur…” he says quietly surprising the lady. 

“Thank you… I promise to help you as much as I can. However in this reality I’m evil so I’ll take care of you on my end.” Lin always thought Mordred was an amazing person but having to save Arthur always made her anxious around the boy. “We’ll save him,” Lin started.

Mordred finished, “together.”

Arthur always thought that he was the best tracker in Camelot but he couldn’t find anything pointing towards where Lin might’ve gone. It was as if she simply disappeared from her room and to a new location. “It has to be magic!” The Prince yelled in anger, “there is nothing to track! We must talk to my Father.”

Both of his friends signed tired from looking for Lin almost all night. “I’m sorry Arthur, I should've stayed by her side! She asked me for something then when I came back she was gone!” 

Morgan puts a hand on Gwen’s shoulder, “it’s not your fault Gwen.” Gwen let out a sob and hugged the boy who simply hugged back.

The trio walked to the throne room when the sun was in the sky. Arthur knocked on the door and heard his father say, “enter.” Taking a deep breath they entered making Uther look over in confusion. “Ahh Arthur, What is it?” 

“Father, Lin is gone from her chambers… there is no evidence to show what happened or where she went. I believe sorcery to be in play.” Arthur spoke quite roughly like it hurt to say it. Both of the servants shifted nervously as well, for they knew of magic. Gwen knew that both Lin and Morgan had magic and of course, Morgan had magic.

“This is the last straw round up everyone who is connected to magic we will kill five every day she is gone.” Morgan’s eyes widened and Arthur nodded heading out of the room with Gwen following. Morgan quickly went out and ran towards the woods. All he could think was that he messed up.

The druids showed Lin many new spells and she couldn’t help but feel guilty. “You guys should run… if you all remember the past don’t you guys realize that we are going to get attacked?” 

The druids look at her Aglain speaks up, “we don’t remember only Mordred can remember and people who are told. Even if we did we can’t change the future because it makes people change. Mordred figured it out because he can hear your true voice in your head.”

“Oh… well, um.” Suddenly Morgan stumbled out into the open and people gasped. “Lin we have to go!” 

Lin looked at the people around her, she looked at Mordred. “I’m not going back, I like it here. I feel loved here.” 

Morgan’s eyes widened, “you are loved there! If we don’t go people will die!” 

Biting her thumb to ignore the fear of peoples’ pain, she looked at Morgan, “I’m sorry but I’m not leaving!”

Someone ran up, “Emrys led them straight to us!” Everyone looked at Morgan and Lin gave them a small sorry smile. 

“Hurry we must get moving!” Everyone went into a state of panic and Lin saw Mordred look at Morgan. The boy ran over taking her hand and they raced off into the woods with Morgan close behind them. 

They could hear Arthur’s shouting voice and Lin loosened her grip on Mordred, “Go now Mordred. I will not put you in danger.” However the young boy smiles and tightens his grip on Lin’s hand.

Morgan slows down, “You guys go ahead I’ll meet up with you.” 

Lin shakes her head, “it’s too dangerous!” Morgan doesn’t listen and runs off as the other two walks farther into the paths. Lin could remember how Arthur shot and killed Aglain. She rushed and the arrow hits her calve making her fall to the ground. She lets out a scream and Mordred pauses, but it was just her fear she’s had way worse. “Go Mordred… I will find you again.” The young Druid nods and rushes off with a little hesitation. 

Lin could hear Arthur curse as he makes his way to her side. “You never make anything easy do you,” The prince’s voice makes Lin chuckle. 

His charming voice made her fear subside and it was replaced with butterflies in her stomach. “Well you’ve never been the best hunter have you. You need someone to actually teach you to shoot.” 

Once he is at her side he raises an eyebrow, “Yeah? Who’s gonna teach me… you?”

She groans making their bickering stop and he bends down picking her up. “I’m going to have to pull that out, I’m so sorry M-Lin.” The slip up makes Lin freeze but she tries to cover it. “Hey, Hey, it’ll be okay I got you.” 

Once they are back at the camp he sets her down and pulls her dress away from the wound. Lin’s face went bright red and covered as much as possible with her dress. Arthur without warning pulled the arrow out of her leg making the ward let out a strangled cry. The prince goes to rip a piece of his shirt off but Lin quickly rips her dress. 

The prince's face turned bright pink and shakily took the piece of fabric from her smooth palms. “I have much more fabric than I need. No need to rip that shirt of yours.” 

Arthur smiles and wraps the wound, “Well it works. We should get you back home though, Father is quite worried.” 

Lin bit her lip to cover the frown that would’ve appeared, “of course.”

Arthur helps Lin onto the horse and climbs on behind her making the warlock blush bright red. The two wait on the other knights then start back. Lin takes a deep breath, “it wasn’t the Druids that kidnapped me… they helped me.” 

Arthur stills, “but I thought-“ 

“You thought wrong, I was trapped in some sort of box and it was the druids that helped me escape. They were letting me rest then I would’ve been on my way back.” She couldn’t help but be a little rude, they had no reason to kill the druids but in the end that’s what Uther did. Lin knew that, everyone knew that, but they also knew that the druids were a peaceful people.

After that the ride was quiet, Arthur just focused on the reins while Lin tried to not touch the man behind her. Lin’s eyes soon shut and leaned back against the Once and Future King. She couldn’t help it, he was the one person who would make her smile even at her worst moments. And Arthur? Well he couldn’t help but smile down at the sleeping form in his arms.

Once at Camelot Arthur helped the sleepy warlock off the horse and she was instantly in the King’s arms. She lazily hugged back and smiled up at his happy face. Lin didn’t like him, she knew that with her whole body but she didn’t let it show.

Lin spotted Gwen and limped over to her, hugging the girl who knew her and accepted her. “Gwen, help me to my chambers please?” The servant nodded and helped her up the stairs leaving the royals behind. 

When they got up there Lin laid on the bed, “I’m screwed.”

Gwen raised her eyebrow and sat next to her lady. “Whatever do you mean?” 

Lin groaned, “I don’t want to hurt Arthur! I can’t!” The ward curled up wincing when she felt pain flare up in her leg. 

Gwen sat next to the warlock and pulled her head to lay in the maids lap. “You can’t hurt Arthur, he will always be there for you.”

The two girls laid there for a while until there was a knock on the door. Gwen went over and opened it to see Gaius standing with a medical bag in his hands. “I heard the Lady was hurt? Uther sent me,” with a smile the old man came in. 

Lin looked over and smiled at her father figure, “I’ll be fine Gaius.”

Lin woke up with a start and screamed holding herself closely.  _ Her dream swam in her head, she saw herself standing over Arthur. The prince was out cold on the ground and a knife was in his stomach. Blood was surrounding the two of them and Morgan was off to the side frozen in disbelief. Gwen was a little bit away shaking in fear and was laying on the ground holding her ankle. _

Shaking her head to clear her mind she quietly got up heading out of her room to the dungeons below. Grabbing a torch she descends the stairs until she is in the vast cave system that held her old friend. She hears the chain and the dragon drops down in front of her. “My lady,” he bows his head, making Lin laugh. 

“Kilgarah,” she curtsies clumsily almost tipping over. “How are you?” She asks the dragon and he sighs. 

“Well being back in chains isn’t fun. However I understand your reasoning. Do not I think that I like your plan.” Lin sighs and sits down on the dirty floor, realizing she didn’t even change from when she was with the druids.

“Do you think that destiny is changing because of this? What if I actually hurt Arthur? Will that ruin the whole two sides of the same coin, thing we have going?” 

The dragon hums and shakes his head, “for I can feel it changing right now… however I must not say too much.” 

Lin groaned, “Why don’t you give any straight answers!” 

The dragon almost smirks and looks down at her small form, “I only give straight answers to straight people.” 

The wards face instantly goes red and she pouts slightly. “Technically I’m straight right now…” but the dragon only laughs at her attempts.

“Wait I have a question! Since I’m not Emrys does that mean I’m not a dragon lord? I have her seer power?” 

Kilgarah shakes his head, “I do not know young warlock. No one has ever used this spell during my lifetime.”

The ward gets up and pathetically dusts herself off, “I should get going… hopefully Morgan will set you free soon.” 

The dragon tips his head towards her and smiles, “till next time.”

The ex-manservant ran to her room trying her best to avoid everyone but she couldn’t move too fast for her hurt leg. Thankfully Gaius had given her something that would cause it to be almost nonexistent. When she entered her room she quickly changed as well as she could and waited for Gwen.

The maid came in soon after and had to hold in her laughs when she noticed the poor attempt at getting dressed. “Well my lady, I guess you are getting better…” Lin smiled proudly. “However I wouldn’t go anywhere until I’ve helped,” Gwen finished making the girl pout. 

“It’s not my fault dresses are hard to move and breath in… much less get into.” Lin said a small smile trying to reveal itself.

Weeks had gone by and Lin felt herself falling into a comfortable routine. Gwen was kidnapped but she knew that Arthur and Morgan would get her back safely. She got to see Uther fall in love with a troll and couldn’t help but laugh at the King. Since she was the King’s ward it was easier to get away with a thing like that. 

However some of the parts of her life that changed hurt her in every way. She no longer got to spend her days following the princely prat around and she couldn’t hang out with Gaius as much. The one person she spent time with was Uther, and she couldn’t help but hate every minute of it. He always acted so nice and to be honest that was fine… but if he ever found out that she was Merlin. Well let’s just say she would be killed on the spot.

The next couple of days she heard news that Uther called a witchfinder. She sat in her seat next to him and tried to keep a straight face. Lin was a much better liar now but she still remembers Gaius getting hurt because of her. When he got there she stayed out of the way waiting for him to call her into his room. Just waiting for the worst.

Morgan was accused and Lin could feel Arthur's disbelief in the fact. The prince watched as they carried out his best friend and took a shaky breath. No one could believe it and Lin couldn't help but feel uneasy that she was in that position. 

Suddenly a lot went by and Gaius took Morgan's place. It made Lin and Morgan see red. Gaius was the most loyal person you could ask for. However the king took the stupid witchfinder side. 

It took one more day for him to call Lin in and when she heard she smiled, she didn’t have to wait much longer. She walked in strong and smiled when she sat down, “good afternoon Aredian. I don’t believe we’ve formally met.” She shook his hand with a smile and made herself look extremely confident.

“I just have a couple of questions.” He said and she nodded for him to continue. “You take sleeping draughts to sleep correct?”

“Sometimes, I don’t take them every night.” 

The witchfinder nodded and scribbled on the page. “It says here that Gaius gives them to you for nightmares?” 

Once again Lin nodded, “yes after being through so much it helps me.”

“Have your dreams gotten better or worse since you started taking the draughts?” Aredian asked. 

“Well I don’t believe that it’s his fault. I grew up so have my dreams. The more you experience the more things haunt you.” The witch finder smirked and put down his pen. 

"Thank you that is all." Smiling Lin got up and she exited the room feeling that she did really well. 

Guards lead her to her room and Gwen rushes over to Lin. "Are you alright?" Lin nodded and flopped on her bed. 

Guards came and told both Lin and Gwen that Aredain had figured out who the witch is. Both girls frowned and rushed down unhappily to relive Gaius getting hurt. However inside Gaius was off to the side with a confused face. 

Lin rushed to her seat with Gwen standing behind her. "Uther you have gone blind my friend. So much magic is around us and you can't even realize it. The people you trust are even magic!" Lin straightened up with a confused face when she saw Uther glance at Arthur. But then it clicked he was worried that since Arthur was born from magic he might have magic. 

However the witchfinder simply pointed at Lin, whose eyes widened. "The Lady Lin is a witch!" Uther's eyes flared in disbelief when he locked eyes with his ward. Everyone's eyes widened at her name. 

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Uther yelled but Aredain simple shook his head. 

"She is conspiring against you my lord!" 

Arthur stood up and glared Aredain down. "How dare you!" 

Uther touched Lin's shoulder from her seat and she turned towards him. "This is ridiculous My Lord!" She spoke softly towards him. 

"Aredain you must be mistaken!" The prince shouted walking over to Lin who stayed sitting down. "She us the kindest soul out of all of us."

"Enough!" Uther yelled, silencing Arthur's argument. "Take her to the dungeons." Guards came up and grabbed her and she let out a small squeak. 

"Sire! This is ridiculous! She is your Ward!" Gaius shouted fear in his voice. Lin just smiled at his effort and let herself be dragged away. 

The guard threw her in the cell and she groaned from the pain. Before shutting it Aredain slipped in with her. "I knew it was you… you can smell the druidness off of you." 

Lin got up on her feet and looked him in the eye. "What does druid even smell like huh?" The witchfinder just smiled and left her alone. 

It had been a while before Uther was in front of her. "Is it true? Do you have sorcery!" His voice grew louder the more he talked and Lin only rolled her eyes. 

"Do you take me as one? Ask him for some proof my Lord. He is just making this all up! He just wants to be paid!"

Arthur stood off to the side as Uther looked at Aredain. "What is your proof that my ward is a- a sorcerer." Gwen and Gaius along with more people were standing behind the witchfinder. 

"Don't tell me you can't smell it. She has been conspiring with the Druids! I found this in her chambers when we looked." A necklace dangled from his hand. The triskelion symbol was clear as day. It was the mark of the Druids. 

Even with proof Arthur laughed, he laughed harder than ever before. "She smells like a druid! Maybe because she was just saved by one! The necklace must have been something that they gave her to make it home safely. Right Guinevere?" Suddenly everyone's eyes we're on the young serving girl. 

"I do believe she got it from them, she was going to bring it to you my Lord. However when you called for the witch finder she grew too scared. Scared that you would look at her in a wrong lighting." The blacksmith's daughter lied bowing her head towards the king. 

Aredain looked around confused, for he had secretly put it there himself. However now both the prince and Lin's servant were confirming his story. Yet they were also debunking it as well. Uther let a breath out and chuckled, "Well Aredain I do believe that you owe my Ward an apology." Arthur's eyes sparkled and just then Aredain started to cough. It looked like the man was choking and soon a frog jumped to floor. 

Morgan smirked happily that his spell worked. It was a last resort and they didn't even need it. But the priestess could tell that the amulet was fake just like the bracelet found in their chambers. "SORCERY!!!!!" Uther yelled and Aredain could help but try and run from it. He almost succeeded but a guard hit him and the man fell out a window. Everyone stilled but were a little content with how it all ended. 

Lin was released and she smiled to herself when she heard about the frog. Maybe Morgan and Lin weren’t as different as she first assumed. Gwen had instantly hugged the ward who hugged her back as well. A person clearing their throat made the two girls split apart. Lin turned and locked eyes with the King himself.

When he went in for a hug Lin couldn’t help but take a step back. Uther waved Gwen out of the room leaving the two alone. “Aredian was a sorcerer, he tricked me.” 

Lin bit her tongue but soon her words were voiced. “Whenever sorcery is even an option you don’t listen to reason!”

The king was shocked at her words for his ward was kind and always agreed with him. “I am your ward! I would never go against you! Even if I did have magic. If I even did have magic would you kill me?” Lin’s voice went smaller the more she talked.

The King went white and his words caught, he took a second to think then answered. “Magic is evil, no one is above the justice they deserve for such an act.” 

They stood in silence and suddenly Lin spoke, “I am sorry my Lord for being upset… I wasn’t thinking straight. It’s just I was scared that you would hurt me for something I don’t even possess.” The King hugged his ward trying to comfort her but the girl just pretended to be comfortable so they would stop.

The ward laid in her bed when there was a knock on the door. “Enter.” She yelled not wanting to move, she enjoyed being able to laze around. Morgan walked in uneasily and Lin sat up, “Morgan. What do I owe this pleasure?” The manservant chuckled and rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

“I just wanted to see how you’re doing.” 

The girl smiled and giggled, “I’ve been better.” She padded the bed and pulled her legs up so she could rest her head on her knees. “I’m sorry Uther locked you and Gaius up. He is just sometimes so blind to everything around him.” 

Morgan laughed and sat down next to the warlock. “It’s alright he let us go… he failed against us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The witchfinder episode is one of my favorites so I wanted to recreate it. One thing that bothered me was that Gaius got in trouble for Morgana's worsening dreams. I mean as you grow up your dream get more... mature. It's not Gaius' fault! I mean personally I dont like Gaius that much because of the anxiety he gave Merlin and kind of just shot down Merlin down everytime he had an idea. I mean I get that Gaius was wanting Merlin to be safe but he was basically the reason Merlin didnt help Morgana. Kilgharrah didnt help either but... honestly come on Gaius, let Merlin do want he thinks is right. Don't diss every idea the boy has!  
> Sorry for the rant...


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days passed and Lin watched as the knight took off her helmet to reveal that it was Morgause. She couldn’t stand the sight of the witch but she knew that she would soon find herself next to the priestess. Lin was scared that Morgause would ruin the plan but the look they shared made her realize that she had no clue.

After the battle Lin got to watch in amusement as Arthur lost once again. At that moment she decided to meet her  _ sister _ . Knocking softly she heard the voice of the entrantress and entered. “Hello, my name is Lady Lin. I thought I should introduce myself.”

“I know who you are,” instead of the amazement Morgana felt, Lin felt uneasy. “You fought well, not many can take down Arthur.” Morgause chuckled and looked into the ward’s eyes. “He is not as good as I thought he would be… are you alright you seem disturbed.”

Lin looked up startled, “I haven’t been sleeping… I get nightmares.” Morgause nodded and took the younger’s hands, “I get them to, here have this bracelet. It is a healing bracelet. You will sleep well with it. It was my mother’s.” 

Lin looked at the bracelet, “I’m not going to take it, for it is your mothers.”

“She would want you to have it.” 

Lin smiled, “I don’t think I should… although I do have a question. You seem very familiar, have we met?” 

The blond smiled, “I’m glad we have met now.” 

The two girls smile at each other, “you must be tired! I’ll let you rest.”

A couple of days past when Lin saw Arthur run in the castle going after Uther. Morgan didn’t follow so Lin rushed to the council chambers with Gwen following close behind. When they got to the door footsteps sounded so Lin pushed Gwen and her into a crevice. Peeking out she saw Morgan take a deep breath and storm into the chamber with Leon close behind.

“Morgause is lying! She's an enchantress. She tricked you. That was not your mother you saw. That was an illusion. Everything...everything your mother told you...those were Morgause's words.” 

Tears flowed from her eyes and she covered her mouth to silent herself. Gwen instantly pulled them away from the shouting and wrapped her arms around the shaking ward. “I-I hate that Uther g- got away with t-that,” The warlock whispered as Gwen just nodded. “Arthur he- he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he had killed Uther.”

The next couple of days Lin started to get antsy, and everyone could tell. She watched every night for a certain carriage that would bring Freya, a girl who held his heart long ago, to Camelot. The ward paced unsure of what to do if she saw her anyway. The Druid was dangerous and Morgan would help her so, what was Lin’s job? To watch from afar? She didn’t think she would be able to slip away anyway.

When the carriage came in Lin lost her breath, the sight of Freya made sadness bubble in her chest. The ward went to Gaius’ and hugged her mentor startling the old man. “It’s her! She’s in Camelot!” 

The physician finally realized what had been bothering the young girl. “Shh, shh. It’s okay… it’s okay.”

Through the next couple of days Lin watched as Morgan was extremely happy. She knew of the heartache that would follow soon but for the most of it she just watched. However the night she died Lin rushed out of her chambers. She watched Arthur hit Freya and ran to where she found Freya the last time.

Lin got there before Freya did and patiently waited for the lovely druid. When Freya landed Lin rushed to her side as she turned back into Freya. The girl tried to back away but Lin sat down in front of her, "Hello Freya." The druid looked scared but with a simple spell a flower appeared in her hand. "It's okay Freya, it's me Merlin."

The two embraced and Lin let tears flow from her eyes freely. "Oh Merlin, don't be sad. We both know that I am going to be happy… I will be free of this curse soon. We both know you share a deeper connection with your Prince." Lin sobbed and held the girl, "I'm so sorry. I wanted to save you, but ..." Freya grimaced in pain but smiled, "you know that you can't do that. Just hold me Merlin, please."

Lin looked at the girl and smiled, "I will see you again Freya… I sorry for everything that happened to you. You will always hold a place in my heart.” Lin's voice was shaky and she stopped talking when she heard someone coming. 

"Goodbye Freya," She whispered. Freya smiled, "goodbye and good luck Merlin." Carefully setting the girl down Lin rushed away from the scene. Tears had begun again but this time it was of happiness, this was a proper goodbye. They both got a second chance and it was hard but they made it. 

When Lin saw Morgan walking in the hallway she stopped him and gave him a hug. It made the boy freeze but Lin just smiled, "you look like you needed a hug. If you ever need to talk, know that I am here for you." 

The manservant clutched the ward as his eyes grew watery. "Thank you," He whispered. 

Days passed and Lin watched Morgan to make sure that he was truly okay. When Lady Vivian came into Camelot the warlock was happy for the distraction. However Lin's face went red at a certain memory that came with this adventure. 

* * *

o--]====>

* * *

_ "Young Warlock only true love can break the spell." Kilgarah spoke, making Merlin groan.  _

_ "Well who on Earth would love a Part like that! Maybe Gwen… they had a thing for a little bit." Without listening to the dragon Merlin raced to the fight seeing Gwen in the stands. The manservant raced over and grabbed the maid startling both Morgana and Gwen. "I need your help! It's Arthur…" Morgana got up and followed us making the warlock grimace.  _

_ "He's enchanted and only true love can break the spell!" Gwen and Morgana shared a look. "What? You need to help him! He'll die at this rate!"  _

_ Gwen took Merlin's hand, "I'm sorry but I don't love him. Maybe once a long time ago, but Lancelot has my heart."  _

_ That made Merlin tear up but he tried to stay calm, "please just try! You to Morgana please! Please try!" _

_ The girls frown but nod anyway, heading into the tent where Arthur was. "Hey guys, here to wish me luck?" Without wasting a moment Morgana kissed Arthur but the Prince just pushed her away. "My heart is taken Morgana! You are like a sister to me!" The ward smiled and walked out of the tent winking at Merlin. Gwen kissed Arthur and the same reaction.  _

_ Gwen left leaving Merlin and Arthur alone. Tears flooded Merlin's vision, "come on Arthur snap out of it."  _

_ The Prince frowned at his manservant. "What's wrong Merlin? Are you okay?" Arthur put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin bit his lip. The sight made Arthur turn bright red and Merlin took a breath and kissed his Prince. It was only for a second and he backed away scared for the same reaction.  _

_ However the Prince groaned and Merlin smiled, "hey it's okay Arthur." Arthur looked at Merlin and raised an eyebrow, "what's going on?" Merlin smiled, "you’re in a fight. To the death. You’re losing."  _

_ Arthur's eyebrow raised to the extent it would've made Gaius jealous. "You’re smiling?"  _

_ The manservant laughed loudly, "because your back. And you deserve a beat down every once in a while." _

_ The prince laughed and so did the warlock. "Just win Arthur, please." Arthur gave his signature smile and we walked out together.  _

* * *

o--]====>

* * *

Gwen smiled at Lin, "so… you never did say how Arthur came back." Suddenly Lin realized she couldn't kiss Arthur. If she did the spell would break and Morgana would figure out what is going on. 

"I kissed him, and I can't kiss him this time… if I do the spell..." 

Gwen's eyes widened, “that means you two are-“ 

Cutting of her maid the ward snapped, “Not now Gwen! Please,” Lin’s voice broke and she brushed past Gwen going to greet the guests.

When Lin reached the court yard she noticed how stuck up all of the royals were. As a servant she never really met them but now being in the middle of it all she truly understood. Don’t get her started though, she knew people were stuck up, for she had to serve them and they didn’t care about her at all. However she thought they would be nicer to her, being the ward but they only cared about Arthur. Which was extremely nice, she just stood there and smiled.

Well it was nice until Lady Vivian came up to her. “Hello Lady Lin, it’s a pleasure.” Lin stood there smiling at the beauty in front of her. Vivian kept talking and talking barley leaving Lin a chance to speak. “I had heard the stories of your beauty but now I know that they weren’t just stories.” Lin laughed and blushed slightly at the words. 

“My father says I can never date a man however that never really bothers me. I’ve always  _ loved _ the company of a woman.” Lin’s brain clicked as she realized how Vivian never accepted Arthur’s advances. The princess didn’t swing that way… shit. Well this is one way to avoid Arthur getting bewitched. 

“My sweet lady, please let me hear your voice that makes even the angels jealous.” 

Blushing Lin struggled to think of something. She didn't want to lead the blonde on but she knew she had to be nice, “Well princess, I believe that you are the one who every actually talks about.” Vivian giggled and dragged the ward away from the rest of the royals. Lin saw Arthur glance over but soon he was talking to another king.

At dinner Lin and Vivian sat side by side as the Jester did a show. Lin kept biting her lip making it raw, but she couldn’t help it. The princess wasn’t as innocent as her father claimed. Her hands wandered under the table and it took everything in Lin’s body not to slap the girl. Arthur kept looking over and Lin would just look at the princess beside her. 

Olaf watched the two girls as they smiled at each other. He didn’t mind that his daughter loved girls, girls were sweet. They wouldn’t hurt his girl and Olaf was fine if Vivian wanted Lady Lin, he would get her anything she wanted. Except a man, they would just take advantage of her. However with two women, Vivian would definitely be in charge. 

The jester noticed the looks between the girls and knew a different way to get under King Olaf’s skin. However the jester wasn’t the only one other than Olaf who noticed, a certain Prince was glaring at the two girls. His jealousy was bubbling but he stayed seated not wanting to do anything rash.

That night Arthur knocked on his father’s door waiting for an answer. “Enter,” Uther was sitting at the table in his room and writing something. 

“Um Father.” 

The King looked up, “Arthur? Well this is a surprise.” 

The prince nodded to his dad and came to the table. “I was just wondering if you noticed anything… unusual… at dinner?”

Uther raised an eyebrow, “What is it?” 

Standing tall the prince looked at his father, “Princess Vivian was completely flirting with Lin! Don’t you think that is a little… I don’t know, weird. No! It was completely disrespectful!” 

Uther had a straight face but soon he started laughing. “You’re jealous!” 

The Prince blushed and waved his hands, “of course not! Lin can date anyone she wants! It was just so… open.” 

However his words made his father laugh even harder. “Son, at first I thought you liked Vivian however it is clear you care for Lin.” Arthur went to argue but instead just walked out of the room.

On his way he saw Olaf and Lin walking around, he just shut his mouth and stormed past. Lin looked at him but turned her attention to the king in front of her. Arthur glared at her and she couldn’t help but feel bad about all of it. “I think it would benefit my Vivian… you seem like a submissive, nice, young girl. Perfect for my little girl, I hope you know that this is fine in my kingdom. We can just have someone else impregnate my daughter. However if you hurt her I will hurt you.” 

Lin just stared not getting a word in,  _ ‘why doesn’t anyone ever ask me what I feel!’  _

When she entered her chambers Gwen was standing there with an eyebrow raised. “So you and-“ Lin glared at her maid which made Gwen laugh. “I’m sorry it’s just surprising…” 

Sighing the ward flopped on her bed groaning, “she won’t leave me alone! This didn’t happen before! At least we know why she didn’t accept Arthur’s advances at first…” 

Gwen pulled her friend into a hug and smiled, “it’ll be okay. At least you can play this up and no one will have to be enchanted.”

“Ohhhh I wish! Olaf is okay with it! He said that I would be the submissive one in the relationship, so he was okay with it!!” Gwen frowned and Lin groaned, “now what do we do! All I’ve done is get Arthur mad at me!” 

Gwen smiled, “Well we could get Arthur to start the fight… get him to argue with Olaf.” 

A knock sounded on the door and Gwen went over to answer it. “Let me in, peasant.” Vivian barged in and Gwen quickly left the two alone. Lin sat up and Vivian pounced on the older ward. “My love, I couldn’t wait any longer!” The princess straddled the warlock’s waist and captured the lips of the ward.

“You are mine,” the girl whispered in her ear and kissed down her neck. “Mine… all mine!” Lin could help trying to back away, she wasn’t comfortable. It wasn’t Lin’s fault her heart had belonged to a certain prat as soon as she heard his arrogant laugh, when she saw his beautiful blue eyes. His sharp skill of knife throwing, his stupid remarks, his golden hair and how it reflected the sunlight… everything about the cabbage-head made her heart sing.

Yet it wasn’t the right blond on top of her, it was a snotty rich brat who never grew out of it. She got everything she ever wanted, Lin didn’t want to give her herself as well. “Stop,” Lin tried to say but Vivian kept on kissing the ward. 

Lin pushed at the blond and the princess smiled, “feisty… fun.”

Lin tried to get away but it seemed like the blonds grip was iron. Tears started to fall and fear built in her stomach, she was going to be hurt. Whimpering Vivian backed off slightly, finally noticing the tears. “Oh it’s okay, I’ve got you… I’ve got you. It’s okay to be scared of a new experience.” Vivian spoke softly spooning the warlock before drifting off to sleep. 

The next morning Lin quickly left her chambers, she hadn't been able to sleep next to the lady Vivian. Lin had changed out of her night clothes but after that she fled not seeing much for people out yet. Well until she got to the training field. She didn’t know why she went there but the warlock was happy she did. Arthur stood there hitting a dummy like it was his worst enemy.

“Arthur!” The name left her lips before she could even stop them. Upon seeing the ward Arthur dropped the sword and hid it behind the dummy. She giggled but honestly felt a little relieved that it wasn’t there anymore. 

His face flashed with so many emotions before settling on a small smile. “You’re up early…” biting her swollen lips, she tried for a smile. 

“I needed air,” the prince’s head tilted and Lin bit back a joke. “Do you maybe want to go for a quick ride?” Arthur nodded so quickly it made Lin smile. 

When they left the castle Lin let out a breath of relief, she missed going on the adventures that almost always got them in trouble. “Are you well?” Arthur’s voice cut through the warlock’s thought and made her smile. 

“I am now… I just don’t like that princess.” 

Arthur’s eyebrows raised, “Vivian?” 

Lin nodded, “yeah! She’s so grabby! Did you know she came into my chambers last night! I didn’t really want to be rude and she didn’t want to leave!”

Arthur’s face changed from one of surprise into one of anger, “she didn’t do anything did she?” Lin wanted to say yes, but honestly did kissing count as bad… maybe she was playing it up. Maybe it was normal, god she’d take a fight over this any day. “Lin? She didn’t hurt you did she?” 

The warlock bit her lip and shook her head, “no nothing bad…”

Arthur stopped his horse causing the wards to halt as well, “Lin… you can talk to me.” 

Lin felt panicked but she laughed, “don’t get all sappy on me Arthur... I’ll race you to the stream!” Not giving him a chance to say anything the warlock raced ahead leaving the saddened prince to slowly start after her. 

They got back to the castle a few hours later, and when they got their horses away a blond girl wrapped herself around Lin. “My love! When I awoke you were gone!” Lin could feel the hatred rolling off of Arthur in waves but she smiled at Vivian. 

“I wanted to go on a horse ride with Arthur.” Vivian backed off just a little bit so there was about a step between the two of them.

An arm wrapped around Lin’s shoulder making her jump slightly. “Sorry but if you’ll excuse us,” Arthur’s voice was so close to Lin’s ear that it made her blush deeply. Vivian looked about to argue but Arthur just led Lin away from the blonde . His arm stayed on her shoulder until they got to his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really needed to put that Uther got away with a big lie... and it hurts everytime I watch the episode. Plus Morgause is the worst, she's so sneaky and evil...   
> Plus Freya is an amazing character who died to soon... everytime I write something like this Ichange her ending so it's happy but Merlin couldn't change it this time. I liked the idea of Merlin getting anxious to see her again but not knowing how to do it right. I feel like Gaiu didn't know about her but when it happened he just say his ward's pain so he was able to be there without knowing to much.   
> Anyways, okay so the whole Vivian thing doesn't go like the show does but I think it kind of works. Merlin isn't used to letting people down with upsetting them so he messes up. But I could see Morgana smiling nicely and letting her know she was interested without saying much. Because... well, Morgana's awesome. I mean Arthur is so cute how could any straight girl pass on a dinner with him? So to me it makes sense...


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours of messing around with Morgan and Arthur, Lin was called to Uther’s chambers. Bidding them a good day she quietly walked to the King’s room. After knocking she heard, “enter.” The first thing she noticed was how clean everything was. As Merlin she was only ever in the King’s chambers a few times, but whoever cleaned this was really good.

“Ahh Lin, come take a seat.” Smiling awkwardly she took a seat next to the king at his extremely big table, which was kind of pointless in a room he was never in. It was Camelot’s money and it was wasted… oh well. “I saw you at dinner that you were… courting the lady Vivian.” The ward’s eyes grew the size of her mouth and Uther chuckled. 

“Well Lady Vivian was courting you… you obviously the lady of any relationship.” Lin blushed at his words, she was a guy and yet couldn’t even act like one. “It’s all well… it is actually the perfect opportunity to really get a strong alliance with King Olaf.” His words struck fear in the warlock fearing what would happen.

“A bond of marriage is perfect! You would obviously move to his kingdom, you would help the young princess rule! I have had the royal seamstress make you a wedding gown.” 

The ward choked on her tongue and swiftly got up when she saw the dress. “I’m sorry my lord, I need to go!” She rushed out of the room, tears running down her face as she sprinted through the castle. She passed Sir Leon but didn’t bother stopping however, suddenly she was pulled to a stop. Leon grabbed her and pulled her into a hug instantly. 

“I’ve got you my lady, are you alright?” 

Lin shook her head violently against Leon. “I don’t want to! He can’t make me! I won’t! I’m not his daughter!” 

The warlock could feel his curiosity rolling off of him in waves, “who? What won’t you do?” 

Biting her lip Lin clutched onto the Knight, “Uther can’t make me marry Vivian, I won’t do it.” Leon tried to calm the ward down but soon realized that Arthur would do a much better job than him.

“Let’s go somewhere more private…” Lin was numb as the knight carried her to Arthur’s chambers. 

Leon knocked on the door and Morgan opened it harshly. “In, in,” the manservants voice quickly said and Lin peaked her head away from Leon’s chest. She had calmed down a little but the girl was still shaking like a leaf.

Arthur came out from behind the changing doors and rushed over to the group. “Leon?” Morgan questioned while Arthur pulled the ward into his strong arms. 

“Lin? My Lady, are you well.” Arthur’s poised voice made Lin’s breathing slowed down and she hugged her prince. “Now what’s wrong… it’ll be alright.”

“Uther he wants me to- to marry the stupid spoiled brat! I won’t do it! I’m not his family… I am not a tool to make an alliance with a big royal.” Arthur tensed and looked at Morgan mouthing take her. Nodding Morgan pulled the ward into a comforting hug letting her stand on her own. 

“We will fix this I promise.” Arthur whispered and hesitated before walking out of the room.

Arthur shoved the door of Uther’s chambers open and stormed over to his father. “You are marrying her off!!” 

The king sighed and looked up from a paper, “we must take the opportunity while Olaf is good with it. He is very overprotective so we must act at this moment. She is my ward, basically a child to me. Olaf will see this as a clever move as well. It’s not like Lin wasn’t flirting back. That is the go ahead, she should have known that.”

Arthur yelled at his father, “She was being nice! Lin didn’t want to upset the princess! She didn’t want Olaf down her neck for breaking his little girl’s heart!” 

Uther looked at him and scoffed, “I know you like Lin. However it will never be! You will marry for the kingdom and now she will as well! She did not look upset when I told her.” Uther said, his voice slowly getting louder and louder. 

“No!” Arthur started.

However, Uther cut him off, “I am your King and you will respect my decision!”

Arthur walked into his chambers to find them empty, sighing he flopped on the bed hearing a squeak of surprise. Lifting his head from the bed he looked over to see a sleepy looking Lin curled up by his pillow. It was obvious that she just woke up but her eyes were still puffy. “Sorry,” Arthur said moving to sit up and sit next to Lin.

“Did You Arthur, Prince of Camelot say sorry?” The tone was light but the blond could tell she was still upset. 

“Don’t make me take it back.” Even if it was a threat both of the people relaxed even more.

* * *

o--]====>

* * *

Morgan paced in front of Gaius making the older worry. “What is it Morgan? Spit it out!” 

The manservant groaned, “Uther is forcing Lin to marry Vivian!” 

Gaius instantly started to worry, “but Olaf-“ 

The high priestess cut off the physician. “He is okay with it because Vivian is the dominant one.”

An idea popped into his head and ran out of the door. He raced to the dungeons and found himself in the presence of the dragon. “Lin is being forced to marry Vivian. She would move to Olaf’s kingdom!” The dragon didn’t know what to do, this wasn’t supposed to happen.

“The witch will be your doom if she does this. You will die at her hands,” The dragon lied. 

For the first time the dragon spoke clearly, letting Morgan understand. “So what do I do?” 

The dragon smiled, hiding his own worry, “I have said too much already.” 

With that he flew away and Morgan ran up stairs. The manservant ran to Gaius breathing hard, “she can’t leave!” 

“Well obviously my boy! She would never be happy!” Gaius was looking through books and Morgan grabbed his magic book as well. The two people couldn’t find anything that wouldn't start a war. 

“What if we make Vivian fall for Arthur?” Morgan asked. 

Gaius looked up, “Olaf would kill him.” 

The high priestess sighed, “I don’t know Gaius…. we need to show King Olaf that Lin isn’t a submissive person.”

Supper came almost too quickly, but they still had made a plan… it just wasn’t the best plan. When Lin walked in Gwen following close behind. Lin sat next to Vivian and looked at Gwen, “can I have some wine?” Gwen leaned over the ward and winked at her. Biting her lip Lin smiled at the blond princess. “We need to talk… about us,” The warlock whispered to Vivan, making the girl shiver slightly.

“What do you want to talk about my love?” The blond purred and Lin couldn’t help but blush. No one had ever been that forward with the young warlock. 

“I will not marry you,” Lin said, trying to be strong but couldn’t help but let her voice waver slightly. 

“What!” Vivan’s chair scraped the floor loudly as she stood up.

Before Lin could explain herself Vivian grabbed Lin and pulled her out of the room. They both stayed silent until they were in the princess's chambers. As soon as the door shut Lin was shoved against it. Vivian was quite strong for a girl and easily pinned Lin against the door. 

Everyone in the Hall watched the two ladies leave the room. Arthur caught Morgan's gaze, both of them hadn't thought Vivian would do that. In fact Arthur was ready to fight Olaf and make a fool out of himself instead. Uther beside Arthur laughed, "the beautiful honeymoon faze." 

It made Olaf chuckle as well, "my Vivian knows how to get what she wants." 

Arthur's blood boiled and he forcefully shoved food in his mouth to not say anything. The prince could remember the rant that Lin had went off on earlier.  _ "She's so grabby!" _

Soon he stood up shakily, "if you would excuse me. During practice I guess I got hit harder than I thought. I need to go see Gaius." His father waved him off and went back to his conversation. 

Soon Morgan and Arthur were running towards the ward's chambers. Once inside they found that it was empty. Leaving they rushed to Lady Vivian's chambers. When they were close they heard crying and froze. They couldn't tell who was crying so assumed the worst and slammed open the door. 

* * *

o--]====>

* * *

"Stop! Please stop!" Vivian was pushed away and Lin stood as tall as she could. "I know you like me, I didn't mean to lead you on! I don't like you!" 

Vivian trembled against Lin, "I love you! Why can’t you just love me back?" 

Lin bit her lip and sent a guilty look towards the blond, "I already gave my heart away. They might not know it yet but I can't take it back even if I tried my hardest."

"You love someone that much?" The blonde backed away and went to her bed. 

"I would give everything to him without hesitation. I am quite sorry… if I had known that Olaf would be fine with it… I would've tried to stop it sooner. I just figured he’d stop me and I could just pretend to be heartbroken. I am so sorry… I didn’t want to hurt you." Lin sat next to the blonde and rubbed her back. 

"You will find someone someday… I promise. And I am sorry about how I told you, you just wouldn't listen to me." The blonde let out a sob and Lin's heart twisted, "I'm sorry my lady." 

Vivian hugged the warlock and cried, "I would give up everything to be so loved." 

The warlock hugged her back and smiled, "just have patience. When you're kind everyone in their right mind would fall for you." 

Vivian looked at the ward who smiled kindly at the princess. "Even you?" 

Lin laughed, "I said everyone in their right mind." 

Vivian giggled, wiping her face, but she couldn't stop crying. Before either could say another word Arthur and Morgan entered the chambers. Vivian looked up and at Arthur then at Lin. The princess then started to cry once again, burying her face into the ward’s lap.

At first Olaf was pissed but suddenly he was calm and the rest of the peace treaty went smoothly. Olaf told Uther that he wouldn’t force Vivian to marry the person who hurt her… he also gave Lin another warning. Of course Jester and his king left angrily but Lin wasn’t upset by that. For it had been moving too quickly for them to do anything else.

* * *

o--]====>

* * *

The next couple of days nothing happened but soon Mordred’s voice could be heard in her head. Smiling she waited for her friend, she knew that if she could trust Mordred for now. However, eventually he might turn on them, but she’d cross that bridge when she gets there.

When Alvarr and Mordred came in she greeted the Druid boy with a hug. Now that she was a girl, hugs were normal, guys aren’t supposed to like hugs but Lin and Merlin definitely did. “Do you know why we’ve come?” Mordred asked

“The crystal is dangerous… it would be unwise to try and wield it. You and I both know that Mordred.” Lin sighed hoping to figure out a way to avoid this ideal. 

“This is important Lin, I wouldn’t have come to you if it wasn’t.” With a nod she heard people coming down the hall. 

“Hide now!” The two boys hid and Lin climbed back into bed.

The door bursts open and Lin yelps, “Arthur!” The prince and his manservant were followed by a few guards as they entered the room. 

“Is there anyone in here? The warning bells went off.” She noticed Morgan looking around for the young druid boy.

“I thought I would be safe in my chambers, but apparently you do not think so! I would notice if people entered my chambers! Get out now, I am not decent!” Lin’s words made the blond blush and he averted his eyes. 

“Yes well, stay safe my Lady.” The ward gave him a small nod and everyone left the room, Morgan tried to stay but Arthur dragged the poor manservant out.

Waiting a few moments the boys came out from where they were hiding. “Thank you,” Alvarr said and Lin gave him a tight smile. 

“Yes well you should go now… I will meet you in the woods to give you the crystal. Now be safe,” The warlock smiled at the druid boy and quickly went over to her dresser. 

The next day getting in and getting the crystal was easy however Lin was still completely on edge. Biting her lip she rushes to the stables and grabs her horse. She stopped by Gwen’s before leaving, forgetting how she had followed Morgana when she did this. “Gwen, Gwen,” the maid slowly woke up and was clearly confused by the ward’s presence.

“I am leaving… I will be back, don’t worry alright.” 

The ward turned to leave but Gwen stopped her, “can I go with?” Smiling Lin shrugged and waited while Gwen got dressed. They grabbed another horse and raced into the woods. 

“I want you to know that these people are evil… they are the rebellion. Well this is what M- what she did. Just know that the young boy is good. He and I go way back… he remembers his first life and is going along with my plans.”

Gwen nodded and soon they were at the camp. “Lady Lin! Who is that with you?” Alvarr asked obviously surprised that Lin wasn’t alone. 

“This is Gwen, Uther killed her father for talking with a sorcerer. She is a trusted ally in the fight for magic. She knows of my magic,” Lin talked strongly and yet quietly so Morgan couldn’t hear. “Gwen isn’t really on either side. She is just by my side.” She said that loudly making sure that Morgan could hear and still trust Gwen.

“Of course!” Anyone could tell that Alvarr was upset but pretended to play nice. She handed the crystal directly to Mordred and sat down by the fire, Gwen following. 

“What do you guys do here?” Gwen asked, Alvarr smiled at her. 

“Well we plan different ways to get magic back, make it legal once again.” Gwen looked a little scared but Lin couldn’t blame her, she lived a life where magic was evil. It was probably hard to switch sides so quickly.

“Well we must go to the castle, people will be waking soon, I hope to help you in the future. The fight for magic must come to an end, and we must win!” Alvarr nodded happy with the ward’s words. 

“ ‘Till next time,” He kissed Lin’s hand then Gwen’s then they were off.

“You don’t think that working with them would be a good idea do you? It seems foolish?” Gwen asks and I smile. 

“I believe that we need to legalize magic. I don’t care how hard it will be. Uther can go to hell!” Lin was playing a role but at the same time she was talking from the heart.

* * *

o--]====>

* * *

When they killed Alvarr Lin was relieved, she knew he was fighting for what he believed in. However… he would’ve done anything to harm others. Gwen was a little distant at first but then she told Gwen that she only said that stuff because Morgan was following them. So the maid was better now, however Lin could tell she was upset to see her friend fall into the path of darkness once again.

Lin walked to her window noticing it was a crack open, when she opened it more she found a little black box. Grabbing it and shutting the window Lin opens it to see a piece of paper. It read, “My dearest Lin, Meet me tonight after sundown in ...outside the castle gates. I will...the marked and distinctive... Until then, keep…”

“Are you alright?” Gwen came up behind the ward and the ward smiled, “the battle is to begin soon. Morgause sent me a message… I will have to sneak out tonight.” Gwen nodded and hugged Lin tightly, “be safe.” Nodding Lin prepared for the night time trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wanted to point out a few things. First! When you flirt with someone it isn't a go ahead. A lot of people say that they can make a move on someone if they flirt back but honestly sometimes you don't even notice the flirting. Trust me I've been flirted with like twice and both times either the person had to point out that they were flirting or someone else did. Being nice isn't always flirting!  
> Sceond! I love Mithian's line I would give up my kingdom to be so loved so I had Vivian say a verson of it. It's so sad and perfect!  
> Third! I live Mordred, honestly he was such a nice person and so many bad things happened to him. I mean if the hero of your people hates you for no reason.. wouldn't that make you worried. Anyways I n=think he deserved better. But alast I cannot change the story. Oh and Alvarr was such a manipulative dude... like seriously.  
> And Fourth! GWEN IS AN ADORABLE, BEAUTIFUL SOUL THAT DESEVERED BETTER! I don't know if you can tell but Ireally like her friendship with both Morgana and Merlin, it's amazing and needed to be shown more. ANyways I think that's it...  
> Sorry again for ranting XD


	8. Chapter 8

“You look well,” Morgause said, spooking the warlock. 

“Thanks to you… I never take it off.” 

The blond smiled and they hugged, “yet you do not look happy, why is that?” 

Lin sighed, “it’s been a lot… I feel like everything’s changing and not a single person will address it. I don’t want to pretend, not anymore.”

“Pretend?” Morgause asked and Lin smiled cruelly. 

“That I love Uther and I’m just an innocent ward who can’t do anything for themselves. That I don’t have magic… that I am just an idiot.” Lin caught her words realizing that it wasn’t just Morgana’s words, they were hers as well. 

“Have you ever imagined a new world, Lin? One where Uther was no more?” Morgause’s words made Lin chuckle. 

“Who hasn’t?” It was true many prayed for Arthur’s reign, for Uther to be no more. “I once had the chance to kill the bastard.”

That made the blond perk up, “what stopped you?”

Grinding her teeth Lin spat, “I don’t know! I believed that he cared for me, but not anymore. He cares only for himself and his reputation!” 

The blond circled the warlock and asked, “So, you want Uther destroyed and his reign to end?”

“More than anything. However it doesn’t matter what I want. The future’s not of my making, I only hope for things to change.” Lin’s words held more than one meaning however she couldn’t help but feel sick at the thought of just killing Uther. Lin had killed before, she hated it so much. Every single person was in her mind every day, but in this world it was kill or be killed. It was kill or they will kill everyone you love.

“You are wrong, Lin. You underestimate your importance. The decisions you make now will change the shape of everything that is to come.” 

The high priestess’ words were strange, confusing even. “What do you mean?”

“Whose side are you on, Lin? Are you with Uther? Or are you with me? Are you prepared to help me bring his downfall?” Gulping Lin realized how twisted the blond was. 

However Lin smiled a tiny smile, “I am.”

“I can’t tell you how much it means to hear you say that.” With that Lin’s world faded away and Morgause lowered the ward to the ground. The high priestess started to cast a spell on the sleeping form. “ _ Acenne slaep swylce cwalu... Acenne slaep swylce cwalu... Acenne slaep swylce cwalu _ … ”

Lin woke up to Gwen looking at her warily, “it’s happening again.” 

Lin’s eyes widen and she jumped out of bed letting Gwen lay there. “She didn’t even tell me the plan! Morgana didn’t even know the last time… and I tried to kill her for it.” 

Gwen gave the warlock a small smile but she looked terrible, “you had to Merlin. It was the only way.”

Tears fell from Lin’s eyes and she paced, “I don’t know how many times I’ve gone over it in my head. But each time Morgana in my mind agreed to being the base of the spell. I was the one to give her the final shove… it’s all my fault.” She continued to rant until she looked over to see Gwen asleep on her bed. “Rest… I hope to see you again soon.”

* * *

o--]====>

* * *

Arthur ran out of the room leaving Lin and Morgan alone. Both of them were tense for what was about to happen however they acted casual. Morgan looked at her water then at the sword and gripped it tightly. 

Lin was struggling to keep her fears down, she had to act normal. However the fear was eating her from the inside, she watched her old friend prepared to hurt her. Fear built up to stop words from exiting her mouth.

The high priestess walked behind her friend and took a deep breath before stabbing the warlock from behind. Lin let out a surprised gasp and clutched at where the sword came out of her stomach. “I’m so sorry,” Morgan whispered and held the warlock. Tears filled Lin’s vision as Morgause ran in. Lin couldn’t understand anything that going on around her but she could feel herself being moved.

When everything was over Morgan locked himself in his room, his mind was filled with the black haired girl. His shirt was stained with her blood… she looked at the sword that Arthur had let him borrow. She had called him a good friend then her literally stabbed her in the back. He couldn’t help but wish that Morgause could really save the girl. Lin was never really evil… just scared and alone. With Morgause she didn’t feel as alone, maybe if Morgan had told her about his magic maybe she would’ve gone to him.

* * *

o--]====> _ Huge Time Skip _

* * *

It had been three years and no sign of Lin was made… no one could find the precious ward. Until one day when they were on a hunting trip, just Arthur and Morgan. Suddenly bandits came out of the woods and started to attack the two of them. Everything was going to Hell, there is too many of them…

An arrow came out of nowhere and hit the person in front of Arthur. More and more arrows flew across the forest until it was just Arthur and Merlin standing. It was a few seconds of silence until a figure dressed in all black flung itself into Arthur. The prince was knocked off balance and fell to the ground with an  _ oof _ .

Morgan got into a defense stance but soon the figure pulled away from the prince. “Arthur!” Lin’s face was overly happy and a grin took up most of her face. 

The blond smiled and hugged the ward looking at her in disbelief. “Lin? Oh my lord, how- What- um… are you alright?” 

The warlock pulled away from the prince and smiled happily, “Better now.”

The trio walked back to Camelot where Uther instantly hugged his ward. Lin somewhat stiffened but still hugged back, “it’s so good to be back!” They started to plan a feast but Lin watched Morgan as the man tried to avoid her. “What happened?” Everyone asked and the warlock’s smile would falter.

“It’s a long story…” some respected that however the King and prince only urged her to continue. Morgan stood off to the side with Gaius and Gwen when the ward started her story. “Morgause took me to her hideout where she… she tried to get information about Camelot. I held off for at least a couple of years until a chance was brought into the light. She didn’t know I could use a bow… I was able to run for it.” Lin’s breath was ragged but she continued.

“I knew she would hunt me so I found myself some clothes. I hid in plain sight until I could figure out exactly where I was. Thankfully I found a pleasant traveler who helped me get to Camelot’s border. From there I started to make my way back… there were a lot of bandits so I had to stay in the shadows. Then I saw Arthur and rushed into the light for the first time in a while.”

When the story ended Lin bit her lip and gave a half hearted smile. “Now I should go rest… Gaius, would you mind checking me over?” The old physician nodded and then Gwen, Gaius, and Lin left the throne room. Everyone was left shocked at the kindhearted ward’s story and slowly got back to work.

Gaius and Gwen listened to the real story as soon as they were in the safety of Lin’s chambers. “After getting stabbed I spent the first year just getting back to normal. Then the next two years I learned so much from Morgause… however the last couple of months I’ve been adventuring with Lancelot.” Gwen smiles sadly and Lin hugged her best friend. “We saw Gwaine on the road here… they both have their memories. They both know to keep it all a secret.”

Gaius raised his eyebrow, “Gwaine keeping his mouth shut? I fear you have too much faith.” They all laughed and Lin showed them all the little spells she learned that were simply beautiful and innocent. After a few hours Lin was back in a dress and cleaned up. 

“He misses you…” the warlock whispered when Gaius left.

Gwen bit her lip, “and I him…” Lin pulled Gwen to sit next to her on the bed. 

“Hey it’s alright, Lancelot told me what happened after he stepped through the veil. He may have died but he was with family… he told me he’d wait for you on the other side.” Gwen hugged Lin and wept, shaking in the warlock's arms. 

Lin knew that this wouldn’t rewrite time… she knew she could change her choices in theory. At least that’s what she told herself… however every choice she had made so far felt wrong. Every time she acted like Merlin… acted like herself… it’s like a swift kick in the gut. That’s how she found herself putting the mandrake root under Uther’s bed felt so relaxing, so normal. That’s what scared the warlock… she feared she might lose herself in this mission.

When Uther lost his mind it was a slap in the face… it was the worst thing she’d ever done. The broken look on Arthur’s face brought pain she never knew existed. So when she found herself below the castle among the tombs of warriors she faltered. What if Arthur couldn’t forgive her? Sure they talked about Morgana before, how he had wished to find peace… even then. 

So when Morgan came in the room and the spell was working she found herself shaking. “Stop! Lin this isn’t you!” However the words didn’t make it to Lin’s ears as she tried to smile. “YOU gave ME NO ChoiCE! You stabbed me in the BACK!” Morgan’s face grew pained and Lin wanted to stop everything and say sorry. Lin kept her mouth shut, crying to Gwen later.

The story took course and Morgan worked hard to stop the evil ward. Years and years passed but Lin could feel her magic wavering… she may have been the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth but even she had a limit. When Morgause was injured Lin walked in and everyone froze, waiting for her reaction. Instead of causing a lot of destruction Lin simply teleported them out of there.

* * *

o--]====>

* * *

Time seemed to fly when Lin stood in front of the veil… Morgause was dead and gone. Even though she hated the women she felt sadness for Morgana, she had to kill her own sister. However then Lin then realized she didn’t need to do any of this… she could’ve used her magic for good.

The warlock didn’t take too much time thinking of Morgana and Morgause’s story. Using a small spell turning herself into an old woman she entered Camelot. Behind the scenes Lin saved as many lives as she could before going to Gwaine and Lancelot. Carefully leading them to an alcove she hugged her friends.

“Merlin!” Gwaine smiled and clapped her on the back. She didn’t even stumble, instead she shoved him and smiled back at him. “Gwaine, Lancelot. I will be following behind you guys and keeping you safe.” 

Both men rolled their eyes, “just stay safe alright.” Lancelot said kindly.

Lin rolled her eyes, chuckling, “when am I not?”

Gwaine laughed and winked at Lin, “Just remember that my offer stands if you ever want to let loose.” Everyone laughed at Gwaine’s flirting attempt and sat down to catch up. After a little while, the topic turned to Arthur and Lin asked question after question on how he was. Gwaine rolled his eyes, “I never stood a chance.” Lin blushed and looked away from the knights.

“Fine, alright! It was good to talk but I should let you guys return… just please keep him safe.” Both friends knew how hard this was on their friend and their hearts broke as tears formed in Lin’s eyes. 

“We will… I know this is hard but remember how much you could gain if it works out.” Lancelot’s kind words made Lin smile and the knights took it as a win. With that the friends split apart and went back to their rolls. 

Lancelot’s death hit just as hard as it did the first time however this time it was all her fault. When Agravaine came to celebrate she sent the annoying man away saying some bullsit that sent him running for the hills. It was a while ago and when Lin realized that it was almost time to bring him back she realized she had enough.

She marched into the castle with a small army speeding up the process that made the sword in the stone happen. One last battle then she would prove to Morgana that they care for her. Except there was one problem, Morgan. The servant was trying his hardest to slow the small army down but without going all the way it was pointless.

Everything was going smoothly until a wave of pain ran through Lin as a blade came towards her. There in front of her was Arthur and he was using all of his strength to knock her off balance. Morgan was in the background and they were powerful… like they were working together. Lin saw her slimy uncle stab a knife into his back. Arthur collapsed in front of her and time seemed to slow down.

Lin looked around to see Gwen holding her ankle looking at Arthur with fear in her eyes. “I will end you Lin!” Morgan shouted, breaking Lin out of her stupor. She looked up at her uncle as she pulled out the knife. Agraviane’s victorious face turned into fear when he saw the deadly look Lin had on her face. She smiled darkly at him, looking a little insane. 

Flipping the blade between her hands she glared, “don’t worry my lord I only want to kill you.”

Lin quickly threw the knife into Agravaine as a wave of pure magic shot from her as all of her own army was taken down. Dropping down next to her best friend she let out a soft sob.. “Arthur?” She whispered, grabbing his hand. Morgan ran up to save him but there wasn’t anything to save him from.

Gwaine and Gwen seemed to appear on the either side of her with a tense stance. “Arthur? You are going to be alright… I’ve got you. I’ve got you, I’m so sorry.” Lin whispered as Morgan went to blow her back but stopped. She kissed Arthur’s forehead whispering a healing spell and let out a deep breath.

The tears in Lin’s eyes slowed but didn’t stop and the words were out before she could even think. “I don’t want to do this anymore,  _ Nolite illusio! _ ” The world didn’t shift or anything instead wounds started to appear and Lin’s breath caught. “I’ll be right there Arthur…” The Prince opened his eyes just as Lin’s eyesight faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells ~  
> Acenne slaep swylce cwalu... Acenne slaep swylce cwalu... Acenne slaep swylce cwalu…  
> (Bring forth sleep resembling violent death. Bring forth sleep resembling violent death. Bring forth sleep resembling violent death.)  
> Nolite illusio  
> (Stop the illusion)
> 
> Okay so we are almost done! AGain Ihave a few thing to point out.  
> First! In the show Morgause doesn't actually tell Morgana her plan and I feel like no one knew that. I mean Merlin probably thought she chose to do it but did she? Again I hate Morgause!  
> Second! I wanted to show the difference in Morgana and Merlin. Merlin poisoned her but I feel like Morgana would go for a more direct attack. Plus having literal blood on your hands makes it more dramatic to me. *shrugs*  
> Third! Merlin should be able to use one kind of weapon! I think he could use a bow because his magic could make sure the arrows go in the right direction. Plus the amazing entrance!  
> Fourth! Lancelot and Gwen deserved better!  
> Fifth! I wanted to show Merlin losing himself within the evilness and hating himself for it... because well...  
> Anyways Sixth! Poor Morgana, I mean she killed her sister...  
> Seventh! Gwaine is amzing and perfect!   
> 8! I wanted the impact of Lance because well... he's amzing. So I sped it up to show Merlin's attitude, to show how done she was.  
> And FInally 9! The dream Merlin had earlier came true, just not how she thought it would. The words she said were to Agravaine because he's terrible. And her love for Arthur was the reason she let the persona drop completely.
> 
> So close to being done!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending! Hope you enjoy!

When Lin opened her eyes again she was being held by Morgana in her hut. Merlin smiled down at his manly hands, then started to cough. Morgana was muttering spells and soon the pain was bearable. “Come on Merlin, you can’t die just yet. Please…” Morgana’s words were kind and sad.

“I’m-“ a cough cut Merlin’s words off and when Merlin took his hand away there was a splatter of blood on it. “I’m sorry… we all miss you, please bel- believe me.” Morgana chuckled sadly, “I know… I know… but I still can’t believe that you forgave me so easily.” 

Merlin smiled, “how could we not?” However before Morgana could answer his eyes closed and he drifted off.

Back at the camp everyone bolted up straight, like a dream had come to an end and everyone was a little confused. Gwaine, bless his soul, stretched and raised an eyebrow. “I had the weirdest dream… Merlin was a girl. She was called-“ 

“Lady Lin…” Leon finished and Gwaine raised an eyebrow, even though he knew about the spell. Mordred smiled to himself and looked at everyone. 

Arthur stood up shakily, “well let’s start our search!” 

Everyone nodded and packed up their stuff before starting out. They didn’t get far when a golden magic surrounded them teleported them to just outside of Morgana’s hut. Startled they clumsily got off their horses just as Morgana burst out of her hut.

However no one could bring themselves to draw their weapons when they saw her tear streaked face. “Come in, Come in. Merlin is resting now… he would want you guys here. I’m… I’m sorry.” The knights ran in to see their friend snuggled in a comfortable bed with blankets surrounding him.

“What is going on!” Arthur demanded and the High Priestess stifled a sob. 

“Merlin, he used a  _ very _ powerful spell to try and free me from the blackness in my soul.” 

That made everyone freeze and Leon whispered, “so that means our dream was… real?” 

Morgana nodded and smiled at the warlock who slept, hopefully, peacefully. “I got to see from Merlin’s eyes for what felt like years… I realize my way of trying to bring peace for my kin only brings pain and sorrow. I would like to say that I surrender… you can punish me with whatever you deem right.”

Arthur was quiet and he smiled briefly before turning away from Merlin, “we will talk back in Camelot.” 

Morgana seemed shocked, “you’re bringing me to Camelot?” 

Arthur nodded and picked up Merlin, “Merlin’s my right hand man… me, him, Gaius, and these knight’s will tell you your fate as soon as Merlin’s awake. His advice is very important to me…” Morgana nodded to Arthur agreeing with him.

* * *

o--]====>

* * *

A few weeks had passed and everyone could feel the effects of the spell lingering. When Merlin woke up after about 2 weeks of sleep he told everyone there was a way to test whether or not Morgana is kind again. For when you let darkness in your magic it is no longer pure… it turns black just like your heart.

Merlin showed everyone how to do it by letting his magic out in it’s normal form. Golden sparkling magic danced in the night sky almost like the Northern lights. There was a little darker parts but when Arthur squeezed his shoulder and whipsered, "thank you." It glowed even brighter. When Morgana tried her magic came out as a dull gold… it was like someone had worn it into battle and hadn’t gotten it cleaned yet. 

The people of Camelot didn’t know whether it was good or not. However Merlin whispered something to Gwen who then ran over and hugged the high priestess. As the two close friends embraced Morgana’s magic seemed to clean itself. Once again the people of Camelot got to see beautiful golden magic float through the air.

That made everyone smile, Arthur staying by Merlin’s side not letting the warlock out of his sight told them her punishment. “She is to be once again the princess of Camelot. Gwen and Morgana will stay together to insure her loyalty. With that she will be checked once every half year. If deemed good for the next year she will be the head of the Druids. She will represent them with Mordred.”

Morgana smiled wetly, “I really appreciate the effort Arthur but I don’t want that power… I don’t want to be corrupted again. Will you allow me to be just a knight… and your sister?” Arthur smiled and looked at Merlin and the two nodded together. Morgana hugged Arthur and they threw a feast that was the start of the new age of Albion. 

He pulled Merlin off to the side, “now you will have your separate announcement. Merlin will you be my court sorcerer?” 

Merlin held back a sob and flung himself into Arthur’s arms. “Don’t be a _girl_ _Mer_ lin!” 

The warlock hit his king’s head, “sorry  _ my lord _ old habit!” 

The two looked at each other seriously before bursting out laughing. “So… will you?” 

Tears finally fell from Merlin’s eyes and Arthur kissed him before pulling away and smiling. Merlin looked into the eyes of his king surprised and chuckled, “It would be an  _ honor  _ my king,” Merlin kissed Arthur and the two held each other for a peaceful moment. “Do you kiss all of the court sorcerers?” 

Arthur shoved his warlock, “only the best ones… I love you Merlin.” 

Merlin teared up again and chuckled, “I love you too… prat.” The two of them walked into the feast side by side, like how it was always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay only a few things to point out...  
> 1! Merlin and Morgana are kinda cute together but so are Gwen and Morgana so... a it's kind of there.  
> 2! Merlin's magic wasn't completely pure, after all he was playing an evil role for a while. However during the spell Morgana's magic came back purer (is that a word? Whatever) But Arthur had thanked himmaking him realized that he did the right thing. For he did it for greater good and it didn't actually count against anything since it was an illusion... kinda.  
> 3! Sorry if the endings a little rushed but I didn't know how to end it so... anyways most of the romance wasn't too in the face I hope.
> 
> Thank you for sitting through the entire story, it's not my first story but it's the first on this site so... Hopefully it's done right and looks nice!!!


End file.
